Sweet Child Of Mine
by Freakin' Yoda
Summary: *HIATUS* This fan-fic takes place right after Supernatural Season 4 ended. The boys are in a fight for thier lives, trying to discern who is on what side. The addition of young Brielle McAlarney will challenge everything the boys are and have ever known
1. Chapter 1

Dean and Sam watched the room as it began to fill with light.

"He's coming." Sam whispered, as Dean looked on in horror.

After a few moments, Dean grabbed Sam and pulled him outside of the room. "Sammy, we've gotta go, now!"

As they ran outside, they looked around, desperate for some way to leave. Suddenly, they each felt a strong arm around their shoulder, and were quickly enveloped in a bright light.

When the light faded, they realized that they were now in an abandoned warehouse.

Dean looked at Sam, "You okay?"

"Yeah, are you?" Sam asked.

Dean nodded, "I'm fine"…

The boys began to examine the room, when Dean spotted Castiel lying motionlessly in a bloody heap about 25 feet away.

"Cass!" He yelled, as he and Sam rushed over to the angel's side.

As the brothers reached the angel, they realized that he was fading fast.

"Castiel, are you okay?" Sam asked, as Dean flipped Castiel over, trying to examine his injuries.

"It looks like he went 12 rounds with Ali." Dean whispered.

"Cass, what happened?" Sam asked.

"Archangels. I told you we'd be hunted." The angel whispered, his voice so weak it was barely audible.

Dean looked at Sam, "We've got to get him some help. Come on."

He and Sam began to lift Castiel up, when they heard a noise throughout the room.

Then the lights in the warehouse came on, and the brothers looked around and found nearly 3 dozen angels had filled the room, with Zechariah in the front, the obvious ringleader.

Zechariah raised his hand and pinned Dean, Sam, and Cass to the wall.

Dean glared at Zechariah, anger filling his face, as Sam looked sorrowful.

"I'm sorry." Sam whispered.

"Don't apologize Sammy, this is his fault, not yours." Dean interjected.

Sam looked from Zech to Dean, and then back, trying to make heads or tails of what Dean just said.

"Yes Sam. We tricked you. Don't look so surprised. You're just a useless, replaceable, mud monkey. We deceived you until you set Lucifer free by killing Lilith. But now, you've served your purpose, and its time for you to return to the dirt you came from." Zechariah hissed as he drug Sam towards him until they were only inches apart.

Dean struggled against the force, desperately trying to get to Sam. "Let him go! Don't you touch him!"

Sam tried to get away, but the angel's power was greater than his, and he soon realized that he was completely helpless.

Zechariah grabbed a knife from another angel and smiled.

"Dean!" Sam yelled, desperate for his brother's help.

"Leave him alone, you winged freak!" Dean screamed while trying to get to his brother, but he couldn't.

"Please. Don't hurt him." Dean pleaded, with tears threatening his eyes.

"Sorry Dean." Zechariah said, as he started the knife on a downward plunge. When it was merely centimeters from Sam's heart, it was yanked from the angel's hand and thrown across the room by an invisible force.

All eyes in the room darted to the entrance, where a young girl in her late teens or earlier twenties entered the room. She had the beauty of a super model, with her shoulder length red hair and big, piercing turquoise eyes. Her build was athletic, yet skinny and she was about 5'7". She looked out of place compared to the "dressy" angels, for she was wearing tennis shoes, jeans, a Family Force 5 tee shirt, and a high school track jacket. Her beautiful face was clearly full of anger as she strolled into the room.

"Zechariah, did you really think I was going to just let you kill them? Let them go, now!" She hissed.

Zechariah glared at her. "This is not your fight, Brielle."

She glared at him. "That's where you're wrong. You see these three guys here." She motioned to Dean, Sam, and Castiel. "When you threatened them, you made this my fight."

"Your desire to protect them is what makes you weak. It clouds your judgment, making you think you can win battles that you cannot, such as this one." Zechariah stated with hardly any emotion, his grip still tight on Sam.

Dean looked over at Castiel, who looked as though he would die, or whatever angels do, at any moment. "Come on, Cass. Just hold on a little longer. I think the cavalry just showed up."

Castiel didn't acknowledge Dean, however. His eyes were fixed on the girl.

Brielle raised an eyebrow at Zechariah. "You underestimate me. I will win this fight. And even if I don't, I plan on taking enough of you low-life pieces of crap down with me that these three will at least have a fighting chance."

Zechariah cockily smiled. "Well, let's just see how many of us you can take down."

He motioned towards the angels, and seven of them began advancing towards Brielle.

She welcomed the first angel with a roundhouse kick, sending him flying across the room. She then threw another through a wall then kicked the next one in the gut, and when he bent over, she elbowed him in the back of the head.

Two more angels were running towards her from opposite sides, so she sidestepped out of the way, causing them to run into one another. She proceeded to grab their heads and smack them together, forcing them to go down. She superman punched another one, and then threw him into the last of the seven angels.

Afterward, Brielle looked towards Zechariah, "Come on Zech. Is that the best you got?"

Zechariah evilly smiled. "You asked for it."

Suddenly, Brielle was sent flying across the room by an unseen force. The remaining angels had combined their powers and were now using their powers against the girl.

She went flying across the room numerous times, crashing into the ceiling and walls over and over again.

"No." Sam yelled, struggling against Zechariah. He looked over and saw Dean doing the same thing. Neither knew why, but they both felt a desire to protect the girl at all cost.

"Brielle." Castiel muttered under his breath, clearly upset about what was going on.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, the onslaught stopped, and the girl lay motionless on the floor, bloody and beaten.

Dean looked from the girl to Castiel, and as he did, he saw a tear fall down Castiel's cheek.

Zechariah then ordered the angels to go finish her off.

"Zechariah. Don't you dare touch her." Castiel said, with what little force his broken body could muster.

Zechariah walked over to Castiel, dragging Sam beside him, and smiled. "Brother, don't worry. We'll take good care of little Brielle here. We'll even let you watch us slowly kill her. Well, that is, if you can survive that long."

Castiel glared at Zechariah. "If you harm one hair on her head, I'll lay you to waste."

Zechariah laughed, "Oh, we're gonna harm more than one hair."

A dozen angels swarmed the girl, forcing her to her feet.

Zechariah smiled at Castiel, "On second thought, I don't think I'm going to make you watch me kill her, I'm going to make her watch me kill you and Sammy. But not Dean here, we still need him."

The girl tried to break free, but she was so weak from earlier that she couldn't. "Don't you touch them!" She screamed.

"And what are you going to do about it if I do?" Zechariah asked.

The girl just glared at him, unable to move because of the angels holding her.

"That's what I thought." He said, as he pinned Sam to the wall then grabbed Castiel by the throat and started to choke the life out of him.

"Cass!" Dean yelled, as Castiel's eyes began to roll into the back of his head.

Brielle closed her eyes. As she did, her arms began to glow brightly. Then, she opened her eyes and they were a bright emerald color.

"I told you once, DON'T TOUCH THEM!" She screamed, as she wrestled her arms free and flung them away from her, throwing every angel, except for Cass and Zech, against a wall and pinned them there.

"How" was all Zechariah could say.

"Oh, there's a lot about me you don't know, Zech. I've been working really hard, waiting to rip the grace right out of your chest." She growled.

Zechariah began to back up. "I'm your superior. You stay away from me."

Brielle smiled. "No, you're not. I answer to God, and God alone, and last I checked, you aren't Him."

"Brielle, I'm ordering you to stand down." He said once more, still backing away.

Brielle suddenly used her power to force the knife to fly into her hand. She then rushed Zechariah and shoved him against the wall, holding the knife against his throat.

"I should kill you for what you've done." She hissed.

Zechariah swallowed hard. "Then why don't you do it and get it over with."

"Cause it would be too painless a death for you to go through. I know a much better punishment for you." She smiled.

Zechariah rolled his eyes, trying to hide his fear. "Yeah, what's that?"

"Sending you back to Heaven. It seems Michael really wants to talk to you about your actions as of late."

"Michael?" Zechariah said, his eyes growing wide with fear.

"Yep. You see, the Archangel is not too happy that you've gone against the will of The Almighty. God never wanted Lucifer out, but you, you made sure that it happened anyway, didn't you? Well, Michael and God will punish you for your rebellion."

She then inched closer to him. "And you'd better pray that Castiel survives, because if he doesn't, I'll be the one to carry out your death sentence."

Brielle placed her hand on his forehead, and a bright light filled the warehouse.

When the light faded, Brielle's arms and eyes were back to their normal color and the guys had been released from the wall.

Brielle looked at Dean, the message clear in her eyes _Don't leave Castiel's side._

She wiped some blood from her nose. "You all have been deceived." The girl began, as she addressed the angels still pinned against the wall.

"Zechariah proclaimed that he was following the will of God, but I assure you, he was only following his own selfish ambitions. You all know that I receive my orders directly from Michael, who gets his orders directly from the Almighty."

"Michael told me to tell you your options: repent and be forgiven, or continue to fight for Lucifer. So you basically have two choices. Option A, you continue to go after the Winchesters and Castiel. If you do, I promise you will face the wrath of Heaven, BECAUSE I WILL RAIN DOWN ON YOU!" Her voice boomed, letting the angels know that she meant business.

"Or Option B, you repent, and rededicate yourself to following the will of the Almighty."

She let the angels free from the wall and looked at all of them. "So, any takers for Option A?" She asked.

No angel dared move.

"Good."

"You all must leave now. Go and prepare yourselves. Gather more troops for the pending fight. We will throw Lucifer back in the pit where he belongs. I will summon you when it is time for to fight. Until then, 'For the Saints of God and for the Lamb!"

"For the Saints of God and for the Lamb." They all yelled in response, and then vanished into thin air.

Brielle smiled to herself, glad that she deescalated the situation so well.

Her face instantly fell, however, as soon as she caught sight of the Winchester boys, with Castiel lying motionless next to them.

"Cass!" She rushed over to them.

"Cass, come on man, get up." Dean begged.

Sam just shook his head.

Brielle knelt down next to Castiel, tears welling up in her eyes. "Cass. Come on Cass, don't leave me now."

She gently took him into her arms and held him.

"Is he still….alive?" Sam asked.

Brielle looked at them, and for the first time since they saw her, the boys saw something in her eyes: fear. The tough, kick-butt fighter from earlier was replaced with a scared, insecure, hurt teenage girl.

"Barely." She said with her voice near the point of breaking. "I've never seen him hurt this bad. I don't know if he'll be able to…"

She was cut off by Dean's gentle, but stern voice. "If there's even a remote chance that he'll be okay, then we'll take it. Let's get him somewhere safe."

"How? We have no car." Sam stated.

"I got one. Come on, carry him out there, and I'll pull the car around." Brielle informed them. She quickly gave Castiel a kiss on the check. "Hang on, Cass. I'll be right back. Don't leave me, not like this."

Dean and Sam looked at each other questioningly, wondering who this girl was and what her story was.

She quickly stood up and began to hurry out the door, but not before looking back once at Castiel.

The boys stood Castiel up, each one draping one of his arms around their shoulder. They slowly walked out the same way Brielle had gone.

As they came outside, they didn't see any sign of Brielle.

"Where'd she go?" Sam asked.

Suddenly, the sound of a powerful car engine filled the air, as a car speed around the corner of the building, tires squealing.

The car came to a stop in front of the boys. It was a beautiful '69 Chevy Camaro SS. It was black with small lime green pin stripes along the side. Everything about the car was original, except the paint job and engine, which had some modifications done to it to make it faster.

The inside was black leather and was slick. The car was taken so good care of that it almost looked as though it had never been driven before.

The boys stood admiring the car, until their thoughts were interrupted by Brielle's voice coming from the driver's seat.

"Guys, come on. There's going to be more of them coming soon. We gotta move."

The boys hurriedly rushed to the car. Sam decided to stay in the back with Castiel while Dean got in the passenger seat.

"Wow. This is a beautiful car." Dean said.

Brielle smiled, "Thanks." She started up the engine and peeled out, much to the delight of Dean.

They rode for a few minutes in silence, with Brielle looking in the rearview mirror at Castiel and Sam about every 5 seconds.

Dean caught notice of this and looked at the girl and smiled as he reassuringly placed his hand on her shoulder. "He's going to be okay, you know. Cass is the toughest…angel I've ever met. He'll pull through."

Brielle smiled and nodded. "I sure hope so."

"Well, I'm Sam Winchester, and this is my brother Dean." Sam said, feeling it awkward they had yet to do introductions.

"Brielle McAlarney." She informed the boys.

"Well, Brielle, thank you for the save back. We really owe you." Sam said, wanting to ask questions to learn more about this mystery girl, but not wanting to be nosy.

Dean, however, wanted answers, and was going to get them. "So, Brielle, you and Cass seem to be really close, and you have some pretty intense powers. Are you an angel?"

The girl laughed. "Well, me and Cass are pretty close. He kinda raised me since I can remember. And, no, I'm not an angel. Far from it actually."

Both the boys tensed up, "So are you a demon?" Dean asked.

Brielle vigorously shook her head. "What? No, of course not. Why would Cass raise a demon? I just…it's a long story, and I'd feel more comfortable having Cass help me tell it, cause it's really far fetched, and I think you guys would believe it more if Cass told you too." She said.

Sam nodded, "Fair enough."

The ride continued in silence for a while, with the occasional question from Dean about the car, or some random question from Sam, but both the boys were so shocked about the events of the day that they didn't say much.

They had been driving for around an hour, and Brielle looked nearly dead at the wheel. She did the sleepy head bob a few times, and really looked like she was struggling to stay awake.

Dean noticed this, and looked at her. "Hey, why don't you take a break for a while?"

She shook her head. "No way, we've got to get Castiel to my house. That's the only place he'll be safe."

"You know, me or Sammy could drive so you could take a break." Dean suggested.

"Well, thanks, but no thanks. I kinda got a thing about other people driving my car. Plus, you don't know where you're going. I'll be fine. I'll just stop at a gas station and get a cup of caffeine or something." She replied.

She pulled in at the next gas station, and parked the car. "I'm gonna fill her up and get something to drink. Y'all want anything? Like some pie?"

Dean smiled, "Gotta have me some pie."

"Sam, you want anything?" She asked.

"No. I can't eat." Sam said, too upset about what he'd done.

Brielle frowned at him. "Sam, this could have happened to anyone. The angels and demons tricked you. Don't beat yourself up over this. It'll be okay."

Sam looked at her bewildered. "How do you know about that?"

"Like you said, Castiel and I are pretty close. We talk. Don't worry, we'll figure it out." She smiled, as she closed the door and walked inside.

"I wonder what her story is." Sam said, as he watched her go inside.

Dean shrugged, "I don't know, but for some reason, I trust her. Like, I feel this connection to her. Nothing sexual or anything, but just like, I don't know, a need to protect her."

Sam looked at his brother. "I know. I've got the same feeling."

"That's because you are connected." A voice weakly whispered from the backseat next to Sam.

The boys were both startled as Castiel opened his eyes.

"Cass, you're alright!" Sam yelled.

"Yes. I'm fine. Is Brielle alright? Did they hurt her? If they did, I will…" He starts to get agitated.

Dean quickly shakes his head. "Cass, she's fine. She's better than fine. She whooped up on those angels. You need to calm down though. You barely made it out of there alive. Are you sure you're okay?"

Cass nodded. "Yeah, I'll be okay. My vessel will heal, it'll just take some time. Help me sit up." He ordered the boys.

Sam and Dean helped Castiel slowly sit up.

"Cass, care to tell us who she is? I mean, I can tell you two are close and all. What gives?" Dean asked.

Castiel sighed, leaning his head against the car. "Well, I can't tell you everything. That's something she'll have to do on her own. I can tell you that she's part angel. She has some angel abilities, but using them is very damaging to her. It zaps all of her energy."

"That would explain why she was about to fall asleep at the wheel." Sam said.

"Yes, it would, she's in no condition to drive." He said, as he started to get out of the car.

"Woah, woah, woah. Where do you think you're going?" Dean asked, grabbing his arm.

He sighed, "Brielle is very stubborn, like her father and brothers. She won't just rest because I ask her too. It'll take a little more convincing than that."

He slowly got out of the car, pain etched in his face with every movement. He quietly closed the door behind him and used the car to support him.

Brielle came outside of the store, a bag in hand, not paying attention to where she was going.

She finally looked up and saw Castiel standing against the car.

"Cass!" She yelled, as she dropped the bag, causing red bull and pie to go flying everywhere, and threw her arms around Castiel, being somewhat careful not to hurt him, but was too overjoyed that he was okay to care very much.

She buried her head into his chest, and he closed his eyes, taking a deep breath of relief then rested his forehead on her shoulder.

"I thought I was going to lose you." She whispered, trying to hold back tears.

"No way was I going to leave you like that Brielle." He reassuringly said.

He pulled her back at arms length to examine her. Seeing the dried blood on her shirt, the cuts on her face and nose, and the dark circles under her bloodshot eyes, he frowned.

"I thought I told you not to get involved Brielle. It was too dangerous. You could have been killed."

She sighed. "Cass, what was I supposed to do? They were going to kill you and them. They were going to take everything I have left away from me. I couldn't let them do that. Besides, I made it out in one piece. I'm fine."

He shook his head. "What would I do if something happened to you? Especially if it happened while you were trying to save me? Please think about that next time you're about to do something so dangerous.

"I'm okay, you know. It's only a few cuts and bruises, possibly a broken rib." She frowned then whispered, "I've been hurt worse, you know."

His face instantly filled with pain at Brielle's words as he looked away from her and towards the ground. "Please, don't bring that up." He whispered, as his eyes looked as though they would well up with tears.

She sighed, as she pulled him back into a hug. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that."

"It's okay. What's important now is that you rest."

"No way Cass. I need to drive us. The boys don't know where we're going, and you, you don't know how to drive and are too weak to fly us. I need to get us somewhere safe"

She blinked her eyes vigorously, trying to stay awake, but she was swaying, and she was so tired she thought she was going to pass out.

"No, Brielle, rest now, my child." Castiel whispered, as he reached his hand to her forehead."

"Castiel, don't you do it." She muttered hatefully, as she weakly tried to fend him off.

She was too tired, however, and Castiel placed his hand on her forehead, causing her to go into a deep sleep instantly. He caught her falling body, and cradled it close to him.

"You did well. Sleep tight. I'll be watching over you, as always" He quietly whispered into her ear, and then looked at the boys.

"Dean, you're driving. Be careful. If you get a scratch on this car, she'll kill us both. Sam, get in the front with your brother. I'll ride in the back with Brielle, and direct you to where we're going."

The boys got out to change seats. As Sam opened the door for Castiel, he looked at Brielle's slumbering body in his arms. "Is she going to be alright?"

Castiel nodded. "Yes, she just needs to rest."

Dean looked at Castiel, "Well, it's nice to know you guys make everyone do what you want, and it's not just something you have against us Winchesters."

Castiel glared at him as he placed Brielle in the backseat. "I would never do anything to hurt this girl. Don't ever question that...ever. Now drive. Head towards Indianapolis, Indiana. I'll direct you from there."

Dean nodded, realizing he had angered Castiel. He quietly got into the car, started the engine, and headed towards Indy.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Dean, Sam, Castiel, or any of the other characters that have previously been on Supernatural. Let's face it, if I did own them, I probably wouldn't be writing fan fictions. They belong to Kripke, who rocks. However, all the new characters, such as Brielle, belong to me. :D

SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN

Most of the what was so far a five-hour ride was spent in silence, the enormity of the recent events too much for any of the boys to know how to act.

Castiel sat in the back with his eyes closed, causing the boys to wonder whether or not he was asleep.

The boys sat in the front, with no music playing, just an air of animosity between them.

Finally, Sam, being who he is, decided to break the silence.

"Dean, I'm…"

Dean, however, raised his hand to cut Sam off.

"Sam, no. I don't want to hear it. No chick flick moments, alright. Look, you screwed up. But, I screwed up first. Had I not broken the first seal, you wouldn't have broken the last one. I know you're sorry. And, we'll figure it out."

"You're not mad?"

"Sammy, you picked a demon over me. Of course I'm mad. And things are gonna be different between us for a while, maybe even forever. But, you're still my brother, and we're gonna stick together and see this thing through."

Sam sighed, glad that things were as okay as they could be between him and his brother. "Thanks Dean."

He looked back at Castiel, eyes still closed, holding Brielle in his arms.

"Do angel's sleep?" Sam whispered.

Dean shrugged his shoulders. "You tell me, research boy."

"No, we don't sleep. I was merely praying." Castiel said, sounding slightly annoyed, as his eyes fluttered open.

"Well, if you're done, we'd really like to know a little bit more about Brielle." Dean motioned towards the girl.

"That's only fair. You have a right to know. I'll tell you what I can, but there are some things she must tell you herself."

The boys nodded, showing their understanding.

"Brielle is the daughter of Eva McAlarney, who came from a long line of hunters originated Ireland. Eva is actually an English version of the name "Aoife", who, in Irish lore, was the greatest warrior of all time. Eva's father, Gabrielle McAlarney, moved to America when he was 18 to begin hunting in this country. He met Eva's mother, a fellow hunter from Scotland, and after they were married, they had her."

Dean glanced at Castiel through the rearview mirror. "Cass, not that I don't appreciate the history lesson, but can you please get to the part about Brielle?"

Castiel shot Dean a threatening look.

"Eva grew up a hunter. Her family was killed when she was 18. She kept hunting, the deaths of her family actually strengthening her resolve. She quickly became one of the best hunters in the Midwest. Every hunter around knew of Eva McAlarney."

Sam looked at Castiel. "Wait, wasn't she from Illinois?"

"Yes, she was."

"Dad mentioned her in his journal, didn't he?"

Dean thought silently for a moment then nodded. "Yeah, I think so. But, I don't think it said much, just that they hunted a few demons together in Kentucky."

Castiel continued. "Eva hunted for many years until her and another hunter had a brief relationship, which resulted in Brielle's conception. When Eva found out she was pregnant, she decided to step away from hunting so she could raise her child and keep it safe. She delivered Brielle, and they lived a safe, normal life, for six months. But, the demons then discovered where they were, and attacked them. Eva was fatally injured, but managed to get out of the house with Brielle. She managed to hide in the woods, and, with her dying breath, prayed that God would save her daughter and give her the strength of an angel. God answered her, and sent myself and Michael to save the child. Michael gave Brielle some of his grace, and she was raised under my care."

"Wait, you raised her? Why didn't you guys just take her to her father?" Sam questioned.

"Her father was never informed about Brielle, and he passed on a few years ago without learning of her."

"Cass, I have to say, that's really crappy, never letting someone know they have a kid out there. You should have told the poor guy." Dean reprimanded.

"We couldn't tell him. It was ordered. It would not have been safe for the girl. She is part of an ancient prophecy, so we could never let the demons know about her, or they would have killed her. Had we told her father, there was a greater possibility of the demons becoming aware of her existence. So, I was responsible for raising her and keeping her safe from the forces of darkness."

"No offense Cass, but it doesn't really seem like she needs the protection. She seems to be able to take care of herself pretty well." Sam noted.

"That was not always the case though. Brielle has developed her skills through years of training. And she still does need the protection. Although she has angel strength, she doesn't have a lot of other angel abilities. She can only fly very short distances, and heal very minor injuries on other people. And she gets hurt like a regular human. So if she were to be shot, it'd be the same as if any other 18 year old was shot."

"Why don't you just tell everything you know Cass." Brielle groggily mumbled from the backseat.

She slowly sat up, looked from Dean to Castiel then back to Castiel, glaring at him.

"I know you're upset, Brielle." Castiel gently said.

"Darn right I'm upset." She said, crossing her arms and leaning into the back of the seat. "He's driving my car."

Dean laughed at her, as Sam smiled. "Wow, if I didn't know any better, I'd say her and Dean were related."

Both Brielle and Castiel glanced at each other in the backseat, while Brielle tensed up. "Yeah, wouldn't that be something." She muttered then looked at her surroundings. "We're almost to my house. Turn left at the next intersection."

The boys, not catching the exchange between Castiel and Brielle, nodded, as Dean followed Brielle's instructions.

About 5 miles up the road, Brielle gave them further directions. "Turn left here."

"Here? There's no driveway or road or anything. Just a bunch of overgrown brush." Dean informed her, thinking that maybe she was still a little too tired to understand what was going on or where they were.

"I know." She smiled and raised her hand, moving it to the left.

As she moved her hand to the left, the brush also moved to the left, revealing a long, dark, hidden driveway.

Dean and Sam looked at one another, slightly shocked at Brielle. Finally, Dean regained his composure and turned into the drive, with Brielle covered their tracks as they pulled in.

"What's next? You gonna have your own personal Batcave?" Dean asked.

"No, but I do have a Batmobile." Brielle smirked.

Sam chuckled under his breath, as Dean navigated the car down the long drive.

About a half mile later, Dean pulled Brielle's Camaro into the garage of a small, two-story home that was hidden under the cover of the heavy foliage.

"Stay here." Castiel ordered, as he disappeared.

Before anyone could react to Castiel's statement, he reappeared outside of the car, and opened Brielle's door, slightly startling the passengers of the vehicle.

"It's safe. We can go inside now." He stated, helping Brielle out of the car, staying close to her, his protectiveness of the girl evident in his demeanor.

As they stepped inside, Brielle flipped the lights on, and, much to the boys surprise, they saw nothing more than an average looking home.

Dean looked around, examining his surroundings. "Cass, with all that talk about keeping her safe, I was expecting like Alcatraz or something."

"Does she at least have a panic room?" Sam asked.

Brielle laughed and looked at the boys. "Panic room? Guys this entire house is a panic room. Every wall, both interior and exterior, has two layers of iron and a layer of salt inside of the wood."

She walked over to a window. "Every window is reinforced with iron and salt around them also. There are devils traps under the carpet and on the other side of the ceiling panels at every window and door."

She then directed their attention upward. "Oh, and those sprinklers on the ceiling. Yeah, definitely spray holy water when they're activated."

Dean looked over at Sam. "Sammy, remind me to tell Bobby he's now number two on the awesome people list."

Sam rolled his eyes at his brother as Brielle smiled at the comment.

"How did you pay for all this?" The younger Winchester asked.

"Are you kidding? I didn't pay for a cent of this. The angels took care of it."

"Cass, I thought we were important. How come you never set us up in a place like this?" Dean asked.

"Simple. We like her better." Castiel stated, in his monotone voice that made everyone question if he was joking or not.

Castiel then looked at Brielle. "Brielle, I must go. There are things I must take care of."

"No way Cass. You're hurt. You need to stay here and rest."

"Brielle, you need to stop worrying about me so much. I'm the guardian angel here, not you. I'll be back soon."

"Promise?"

"Yes Brielle." He said, as she hugged him.

He then whispered "You can tell them," in her ear, Sam and Dean unable to hear him.

He then glanced at the Winchester boys. "Keep her safe."

With that, he disappeared.

"Does he do that a lot?" Sam asked.

"What? The whole disappearing thing? Yeah, all the flippin' time." Brielle said, smiling. "I'll go ahead and start dinner for you boys, if you're hungry."

Dean glanced at Sam, who nodded. He then grinned at Brielle, "Well, I'm starving actually, but me and Sammy were wondering if maybe we could talk to you for a few minutes. We've got some questions about you that'd we'd really like to get some answers to."

"But, only if you're comfortable with answering the questions." Sam quickly added.

She nodded, "I knew this was coming. Why don't we go into the living room, and we can talk in there."

She walked into the living room, the boys following her into the room. Dean and Sam took a seat on the couch, while Brielle sat in a chair in front of them.

They sat there in silence for a few moments, until Brielle finally spoke up.

"So, what do you guys want to know?"

"Well, first we want to thank you for saving us. You got a pretty good beating on account of us, so we want to say 'thank you.'" Sam said.

"You don't have to thank me. Helping you guys was no big deal."

"But, why did you save us?" Dean inquired.

"And not just save us, but you were like, dead set on protecting us. You seemed like you could've killed Zechariah for what he did. I mean, I can understand you being upset about what they did to Cass, but there was more to it then that. It was like you were just as upset about them hurting us as you were about them hurting Castiel." Sam questioned.

Brielle's began to mouth something, but she couldn't formulate any words. She looked to the ceiling, struggling with how to say what needed to be said.

She sighed as she stood up and ran her hand through her hair. She started to pace across the room.

"I can't believe this. Castiel finally tells me I can let you guys in on the big secret, and now, I don't know how to tell you guys."

Sam tried to easy the girl's nerves. "Brielle, you can tell us. Whatever it is, I'm sure it's not that big of a deal."

She looked over at the boys. "Well, I guess I'll just come out and say it."

"My father is John Winchester. I'm your sister."

The boys' jaws practically hit the floor at the words that came out of Brielle's mouth.

"Come again?" Dean asked.

"You're my brothers. We have the same father."

"Are you sure?" Sam asked.

"Yeah. Angels are just as accurate as any paternity test. Mom and Da…John were on a hunt together in Kentucky. You guys may remember it. It was in February of 1990? It would have lasted about a month or so."

"Yeah, I do remember that. We stayed with Pastor Jim. Dad said he was meeting up with some other hunters and that it'd only take a week or so. Ended up lasting nearly a month and a half. Guess we know why now." Dean said, anger towards his father evident in his voice.

"So, you're our sister?" Sam was still trying to wrap his mind around the concept.

Brielle nodded.

Sam ran his hands through his hair as Dean sighed. "I need a beer."

"Sorry, I'm only 18. I don't have any."

"Perfect." Dean muttered.

"So, Cass knew about you this entire time and never told us?" Sam asked.

"I could not tell you." Castiel's voice said from the doorway to the living room.

"Yeah. And why not?" Dean hissed, his emotions on edge.

"One, Zechariah told me I couldn't, and at that time, I thought he was still following the will of God. And we were also trying to keep her safe. As I already told you, she might fight like an angel, but she takes hits like a human. She isn't invincible or self-healing. We couldn't risk her safety. I wouldn't allow it."

The brothers caught the concern in his voice, but, quite frankly, they were still extremely upset that he never told them.

"Cass, you should have told us." Dean said.

Sam nodded in agreement, "Yeah. Castiel. We had a right to know."

"I'm sorry, but I was only looking out for her safety. There are more demons after her than there have ever been after you. She's a part of the prophecy, just as you two are."

"What prophecy?"

"The one that talks of the end times. It reads:

"The greatest hunter of all time

Will sacrifice himself for his son's life

His eldest will be the one to start it all

Break the first seal and begin Earth's fall

His second eldest will finish the deed

The angels' warnings he shall not heed.

But, his youngest child will pick a side

To ensure their victory…."

Castiel stopped mid-sentence, unable to complete the prophecy.

"Cass?" Brielle looked at him concerned. "Why are you acting so weird? The end of the prophecy isn't that bad."

"What does it say?" Sam asked.

"It just says that 'To ensure their victory, the child shall rise." She shrugged her shoulders.

"Brielle," Castiel placed his hand on her shoulders and had her face him. "That isn't what the prophecy says."

She raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean, 'That isn't what the prophecy says?' That's what you've always told me it says. Does it say something else?"

Castiel looked towards the ground.

"Castiel. What does it say?"

He looked up at her, and she could have sworn his eyes were brimming with tears.

"It says that 'His youngest child will pick a side. To ensure their victory, the child will die."


	3. Chapter 3

Both of the brothers sat in shock.

Brielle looked at Castiel in disbelief, her mouth barely able to formulate the words. "What? Die?"

"Brielle, I am so sorry."

She looked at him, with tears beginning to form in her eyes.

"How could you keep that from me Cass? What, were you just going to lead me into this fight like a lamb to the slaughter? Just let me die for your little 'Holy War?" Is that all I've ever been to you? A means to an end? A way to stop Lucifer?"

Castiel was so ashamed that he couldn't even look at Brielle. "Brielle, I …"

"Save it. I don't want your lame apology. You are the closest thing I've ever had to a father and you do this? I can't believe I mean so little to you. Fight your war yourself. I'm done, and I never want to see your heartless face again!"

"Brielle…" Castiel started to explain himself, but it was too late, Brielle had already run out of the room, tears streaming down her face.

He turned to face the brothers, but as he did, Dean grabbed him by the shirt collar and pinned him against the wall.

"So, you were just going to let our sister be a martyr for your cause? A sacrifice for the greater good? You're lucky I don't stab you in your angel face right now."

"Go ahead. God knows I deserve it."

"How could you do that Cass? I could tell by the way she acted that she would do anything for you. She almost got herself killed saving us." Sam yelled.

"I know. But, what was I supposed to do? I regret more than anything that she is part of this, but if I told her, she would have ran off, and then the demons would have gotten to her. I had to do it, and I'd do it again, because that girl is still breathing, and that's all that matters."

"Yeah, just so long as she stays alive till you need to sacrifice her, right?" Dean said, shoving Castiel further into the wall.

"Dean, it isn't like that. I don't want this to have to come to pass."

Sam glared at Castiel, "And it won't. Cause if you so much as touch her or look at her wrong, archangels will be the least of your problems."

"It astounds me how much you two are like her. You hardly know her, and yet are so willing to fight to protect her. Ever since she was eleven and I told her about you boys, she's been the same way, always demanding that I look after the two of you and keep you as safe as I can. She is so selfless, and every good quality humans possess, she exemplifies. I have and will always do everything in my power to keep her safe. Any being that wants to touch her will have to go through me also."

Dean loosened his grip on Castiel. "That's nice and all Cass, but that was still crap. You should have told her about this before now. Or at least told us. That way we could have kept her safe."

"Although you may not believe it, everything I've done, I did with the best of intentions. I just hope that all of you can forgive me."

With that, Castiel vanished.

Sam ran his hands through his hair.

"Dean, what are we going to do?"

"Well, as much as I hate to say it, I think we're going to have to go have a chick flick moment with our little sister."

"That isn't what I meant Dean. We just found out that we have an 18-year-old half sister, and not only that, but the fate of the world hinges on her death. How are we going to handle this? What are we going to do?"

"The same thing we always do when we're faced with a problem, Sammy. We save people, hunt things; the family business. And, we kill anything that even looks at her wrong: angel, demon, human, whatever. Nothing is going to hurt her. Come on. Let's go check on her."

SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN

Brielle sat on her bed, tears streaming down her face. In her hands was a picture of her and Castiel at her Freshman Formal. She had begged Castiel to let her go with her crush, Jason Cooper. Castiel agreed, only after she told him he could be a chaperone.

_How could you do this to me Cass?_

Suddenly, she heard a knock on the door.

"Brielle, can we come in please?" Dean's voice sounded through the door.

She placed the picture in the trashcan and wiped her eyes.

"Yeah, sure."

The door slowly opened, as her two brothers walked in. Dean sat on her right, Sam on her left.

"Brielle, I am so sorry." Sam said.

"Yeah, me too." Dean added.

"It's okay. I mean, self-sacrifice is the Winchester way." She smirked, trying to be strong.

"Brielle, nothing is going to happen to you, mark my word. Me and Sammy will make sure of that." Dean said, with Sam silently nodding in agreement.

"Guys, let's face it. The prophecy has been pretty much dead-on about everything: Dad selling his soul for Dean, Dean breaking the first seal, Sam breaking the last seal. I don't think it's going to start being wrong now."

"Screw the prophecy. We're Winchesters. We'll do whatever we want, whenever we want, however we want, despite what the stupid prophecy says."

"Brielle, know that we will do whatever it takes to protect you." Sam said, placing his hand on his little sister shoulder.

"That's what Castiel said." She muttered, as a tear fell from her eye.

She quickly wiped it away, however. She hated when people saw her cry.

"Hey, hey, hey. It's gonna be okay. We'll figure this out, okay?" Dean comforted her, putting his arm around her and pulling her to his side.

"Yeah. We've faced tougher situations than this. We'll get through this. Nothing's going to happen to you." Sam reiterated, giving her a comforting squeeze on her shoulder.

"But, if my death is the only way the world will survive…."

"No. No. Heck no. Don't talk like that. That isn't even an option." Dean said, cutting her off.

"Guys, if it's the only way…"

Sam shook his head. "We'll find another way then. We may have just found out about you, but you're still our sister. We're not going to let anything happen to you."

"But…."

"No buts. You're not dying, that's it. No trying to do anything stupid either, alright? Me and Sammy are going to keep you safe from now on."

Brielle just nodded, knowing that she couldn't keep them from protecting her, and, truth be told, she didn't want to. She had always wanted an overprotective brother, and now she had two.

She looked at them and smiled. "Thanks guys. How about I make us some food? Are you guys hungry?"

"Oh, God yes. I'm starving." Dean said.

"My brother, the bottomless pit." Sam muttered.

Brielle smiled at them both. "Hey, he's my brother too."

She stood up, and, as she did, her slightly bloodied tee shirt rode up a little, revealing several old, deep scars across her abdomen.

She quickly pulled the shirt down, but it was too late, Sam and Dean had already seen the scars.

"Brielle, what happened" Sam asked, motioning towards Brielle's stomach.

"What? Oh, the scars. A barbed wire fence and a bicycle make a bad combo." She quickly explained, as she began to exit the room.

Dean, however, grabbed her arm, keeping her from leaving.

"Brielle that was the worst lie I've ever heard. Now, what really happened?"

Brielle looked at the ground.

"I really don't want to talk about it. Plus, you guys will get mad at me."

Sam raised an eyebrow at her. "Brielle, why would we get mad?"

"It's just…I did something really dangerous. It's a long story, and it's really hard for me to tell."

"Well, can you try? Please? For us?" Sam asked, giving his best puppy-dog look.

She stood there for a few moments, then nodded. "I'll try, but don't say I didn't warn you that this isn't an easy story."

She started pacing back and forth

"Okay, so basically it was 18 months ago when I heard that Dean was in Hell. I've known about you guys for about seven years, but was always told that I couldn't tell you guys about me or be around you, for 'safety reasons'." She air quoted the last part, then continued.

"Anyway, I found out from Castiel that Dean was in Hell, and I wasn't going to let that happen. I already knew that I was never going to meet Dad, and I wasn't going to lose one of my brothers. Even if I never got to meet you, I wasn't going let you stay down there, not my brother, no way. The demons still didn't know about me, so I figured I'd use the element of surprise to my advantage. So, I ditched the angels that were watching me one night, and I went to Lilith's last known location. She wasn't there, but her brother was. I captured him in a Devil's Trap, then contacted Lilith. I told her that if she didn't let Dean out of his deal and leave you guys alone, I was going to kill her brother. She, of course, didn't agree, thinking I didn't have it in me. So I killed her brother while she listened."

"Whoa, hold up a second. Did you say 'killed' him? Like as in ganked him? A demon? How?" Dean asked.

"There's a lot about me you don't know. And yes, I killed him. He was a low-level demon anyway. It didn't take much. But still, it was Lilith's brother, and him being killed didn't really sit well with her. So, she um, she sent Alistair after me. And, Alistair, he got me and kidnapped me."

She stopped pacing and started wringing her hands and looking towards the ceiling, tears forming in her eyes.

"The angels had no idea where I was for 10 days. Ten days where that sick freak got to do whatever he wanted to me."

She lost her composure at this point, and started to cry. "Sorry."

Sam quickly stood up and placed his hand her shoulder. "Don't be. If you can't tell us anymore, that's fine."

She shook her head. "No, I'll be fine." She took a few deep breaths, as Sam stood beside her for support.

"Anyway, that Alistair, he, um, he really knows his way around a torture rack. When Castiel and the others finally found me, I was barely alive. They took me to a local hospital, where I was in ICU and in and out of consciousness for 2 weeks. Finally, I came to, and had these scars to remember my time with Alistair by. Castiel scolded me for being so stupid, and I told him I'd do it again, and I planned to, until someone got Dean out of Hell, hints why Castiel got an army of angels together to save Dean. A month later, after they saved Dean and got me out of the hospital, they added all the protective features to the house that you now see. Castiel said by making myself known to the demons, I'd put myself in the line of fire and now had a huge target on my back. Since then, my normal life seized to exist."

Dean looked at Brielle, not knowing what to say to her. "Sam, I think you'd better call Bobby and let him know that we're okay."

Sam nodded, and gave Brielle a hug. "Brielle, I'm really sorry you had to go through that. I'm here if you ever need to talk or anything."

"Thanks Sam."

He then left the room. Once the door closed behind him, Dean motioned for Brielle to sit down next to him on the bed.

They sat in silence for a few minutes, until Brielle finally spoke up.

"I'm sorry."

"What? Why?"

"Because I know that story just reminded you of what you went through in the pit. And, I'm sure that it makes you feel guilty, like it's your fault I risked my life to save you. It's not, you know? You didn't even know me."

"Is mind reading one of your powers or something?" Dean jokingly asked.

She shook her head. "No, Castiel says we're really alike though,"

"I think he got that right."

She looked at the ground. "I am sorry though."

He wrapped his arm around her and pulled her close to him.

"Don't apologize. If anything, I should be apologizing to you. Sammy and I should have been there protecting you, and we weren't."

"Dean, you didn't know about me. Don't beat yourself up over that. But, I did want to ask you question, if that's okay."

"Yeah, sure, go ahead."

"The nightmares. The fear that Alistair is somehow going to come back and get you again. Does that ever go away?"

Dean looked at her sorrowfully. "You want the truth?"

"Yeah."

"They never go away. The dreams get better, and you stop having them every night, but you still have them occasionally. And the fear, it fades in time, but, it's always in the back of your mind."

She nodded, with tears in her eyes.

He pulled her closer to him, as she rested her head on his shoulder. "Hey, don't cry. You'll get through this. It does get better. I promise. And plus, you don't need to be scared anymore, because me and Sammy aren't going to let anything evil even get close to you."

"Thank you." She said, lifting her head up and wiping some fallen tears away.

They sat there, comforting each other for a minute, before Sam walked in. "Just got off the phone with Bobby. He said he'd come out here in a day or two, he's just got to do some things first. We're going to use this place as Ground-Zero, if that's okay Brielle."

"Here?"

"Yeah, are you okay with that?"

"Yeah, absolutely. But, I'll have to go to the store in the morning and pick up some supplies, like food and what not. Speaking of food, why don't I get you boys that dinner I promised you earlier?"

The boys nodded, as Brielle led them down the hallway. "Actually, I'll show you guys to your rooms first, then you can get washed up before supper."

"Sounds good, what are we having?" Dean asked.

"Fried chicken, mashed potatoes, corn on the cob, biscuits, and peanut butter pie for dessert."

"Peanut butter pie? Like homemade peanut butter pie?" Dean excitedly asked.

Brielle nodded.

"Holy crap. I love this girl." He said, looking at Sam, who rolled his eyes.

Brielle chuckled and led them down the hall until they reached two opposing doors.

"Dean, your room is on the right. Sam's, yours is on the left. Hope you don't mind not rooming together. I figured it'd be a nice change for you guys."

The boys opened their doors and saw that their rooms were decorated to fit them perfectly. Dean's had pictures of muscle cars and rock bands. Sam's had lots of books and a new laptop.

"The dressers are full of clothes for you guys too. They should be the right size and style." Brielle quietly whispered.

They both turned and stared at her.

"Wh..?" Dean started to ask, but couldn't find the end to his question.

"How did you…" Sam tried to finish Dean's thought, but he too, found himself at a lose for words.

"I've known about you guys for a while, but I was told that I had to wait until the angels thought it was safe before I met you. Ever since I was told, though, I really just wanted to be part of your family. And I thought that I might get some rooms ready for you guys with clothes and everything, just in case I ever did get to met you or if you ever needed to stay here for some reason."

The boys stared at her for a moment, shocked by her sweetness. Then they walked over and wrapped her in a hug.

"You are a part of this family." Dean said.

Sam nodded in agreement. "Yeah, I've always wanted a little sister."

"And now I have two." Dean joked as Sam punched him in the arm.

After the hug, Brielle smiled at them. "Alright, you boys go get cleaned up. I'll have supper ready when you get done, and then I'll take you on a tour of the rest of the house."

"Sounds good."

-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN

Sam, Dean, and Brielle sat around the table after supper. They were all completely stuffed.

"Brielle, I have to say, that was the best meal we've had in years." Sam complimented.

"Yeah, remind me to kick Castiel's butt later for keeping your cooking from us for so long." Dean joked.

Brielle weakly smiled at him, the betrayal from Castiel still stinging.

Sam smacked Dean's shoulder. "Dude."

"What? Oh, crap. Sorry." Dean said, realizing he'd stuck his foot in his mouth again.

Brielle shrugged. "It's all good. Why don't you guys throw your plates in the dishwasher and I'll take you on the grand tour."

The boys nodded and did as they were told.

Brielle then began the tour. She told them about, and took them into, every single room but one.

"What's in there?" Sam asked, pointing at the room she had skipped.

"Oh, in there. It's nothing. Don't worry about it. Anyway, you guys are going to love the basement." She said, quickly changing the subject.

The boys wondered why she only skipped that room, but nonetheless followed her downstairs, where they found a stockpile of weapons, the likes of which they had never seen before.

Sam looked at Dean. "There are enough weapons here to outfit a small army."

Dean smiled. "And that's exactly the kind of firepower we need."

"Well, there isn't an army coming tonight. We can figure everything out once Bobby gets here. It's been a crazy day, and I just want to relax, play some Rock Band, watch 300, and go to bed." Brielle said.

"Rock Band? What's that?" Dean asked.

"Very funn…" Then she noted the seriousness on Dean's face. "Holy crap, you're being serious?" She asked, as the boys nodded.

"You've never played Rock Band?"

The boys nodded again.

"Alright, we're playing. Right now. Let's go."

SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN

Brielle was lying on the couch, watching 300, and worn out from the day she had just experienced. Before today, she didn't know that 24 hours could be filled with so much sorrow and yet so much happiness. Although the betrayal from Castiel hurt worse than anything ever had, even Alistair's blade, she had grown so close to her brother. This day had definitely been bittersweet.

Earlier, the boys were cracking her up trying to play Rock Band. She smiled as she thought of Sam trying to play "Hot for Teacher" on the drums on expert level. Dean had started making fun of him after he failed for the 5th time, so Sam threw a drumstick at him.

Then there was Dean trying to sing to "No Sleep Till Brooklyn" on expert. "I know this song, I've got this." He had said, and then failed like five seconds into it. He made them try like 10 times and kept failing. By the last time, Brielle and Sam were rolling on the floor laughing.

Brielle now looked over at Dean in the lazy boy and Sam lying on the floor. She finally had a family, she thought to herself, as she drifted off to sleep about 30 minutes before the movie ended.

Once the movie was over, Dean smiled. "I love that movie. Good choice Brielle." He said, as he turned to see his little sister sleeping on the couch. The way she was sleeping, however, struck the boys as odd.

Brielle slept on her side, with her knees pulled up to her chest. She had her arms together and in front of her face, almost as if she was blocking an attack.

"That's really weird. I've never seen anyone sleep like that before." Sam noted.

"It's one of the after-effects of her encounter with Alistair." The boys turned around to see Castiel in the doorway.

"Excuse me?" Dean asked.

"She was… restrained in such a way that while she was tortured, she couldn't defend herself." The boys could pick up on how hard it was for Castiel to talk about the ordeal that Brielle had gone through. He had to stop and compose himself before he continued.

"Now, even subconsciously, she's always in a state of defense, overcompensating, if you will, for not being able to defend herself against Alistair. She has nightmares too. It's been hard on her, coping with all of this."

Dean looked down at the ground, blaming himself.

"If I hadn't gone to Hell…"

"Then they would have found her eventually anyway. You made your decision, and she made hers. She has come to grips with it; she just struggles with it from time to time, like when she has to talk about it. But, I guarantee she'd go through it all again if it meant you both were alive and well."

"Always looking out for her family, self sacrifice…she's got a lot of Winchester blood pumping through her veins, huh?" Sam asked, watching his slumbering sister.

"Oh, you have no idea. Just wait until you and her have an argument. She's just as stubborn as you two, plus she has an Irish temper. She's a handful, but she always means well. Anyway, I just came to check on her. I knew she was asleep, so I came now to avoid any further confrontation."

"Don't get me wrong, you definitely deserve to be seriously chewed out, but you meant well with the keeping the prophecy from Brielle. How long do you think she'll stay mad at you?" Dean asked.

"She's a hormonal female teenager. Even for an angel, their mood swings are impossible to predict." He weakly smiled, as he walked over and kissed her on the forehead.

"Good night princess. Sleep well." He said, as he looked at the boys. "Get some sleep. We have much to do tomorrow."

With that, he was gone.

Dean walked over to Brielle, he was about to wake her up, but then thought better of it. He slowly and carefully lifted her off the couch, as not to wake her.

"Sammy, will you get her door for me?" He asked.

Sammy nodded, and went ahead of them and opened the door. He walked into Brielle's room and turned down the covers as Dean carefully placed her on the bed.

They pulled the covers up to her chin and tucked her in. She stirred a little as they did, but didn't wake up.

The boys quietly walked outside, and took one more look at their sister, making sure she was okay, before they themselves went to their rooms for a good nights sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Castiel, Dean, Sam, or any of the other Supernatural characters. Unfortanately, they belong to Kripke instead. Cause, if I owned the boys, I'd already be Mrs. Dean Winchester. ;) However, Brielle and all other characters who have not been on the show are a product of my imagination!**

**Please, please, please, please Read and Review!!!!! I'm a college kid who gets depressed really often cause of exams and such and reviews are like my anti-depressants. Anyway, here's chapter 4. Enjoy!!!**

Brielle woke up early the next morning in her bed. She stretched slowly and soreness ran throughout her body. She wondered why at first, then the events of the previous day played throughout her mind. She smiled as she realized that her brothers must have taken her to her room. _My brothers _she smiled, happy that she now had a family. She decided to get up and make them breakfast.

As soon has she hit the floor though, pain shot throughout her body. "Dang angel powers." She muttered, knowing that the overuse of her powers the day before is what was causing her the pain.

She slowly made her way to the bathroom that was connected to her room. She moved much slower than she normally did. She jumped in the shower and let the warm water unknot the sore muscles that aggravated her body.

The water helped dull the aches that were running rampant, and she was moving a little quicker as she threw her clothes on, did her hair and makeup, and went downstairs.

She began to rummage through the cabinets, when it dawned on her that she didn't have enough groceries to feed Dean and Sam. She sighed, realizing that a trip to the store wasn't going to help her already aching body.

As she grabbed her keys, she heard footsteps making their way down the hall.

"G'Morning Brielle." Sam cheerfully said, after having a solid night of sleep for the first time in months.

Dean, ever the overprotective big brother, noticed the keys in her hand. "Where do you think you're going?"

"To the store. I don't have enough food to make your guys breakfast."

He arched his eyebrows. "Not by yourself, you're not."

She rolled her eyes. "Guys, I'm a big girl, I'll be fine."

Sam shook his head. "No, Dean's right. You shouldn't be going anywhere by yourself. None of us should."

"Guys, seriously I'll be fine." Brielle argued.

"Brielle, please. Me and Sammy are your older, overprotective brothers. Humor us, alright?"

"Alright. Let's go then." She sighed, as she headed out to the garage, the boys right behind.

SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN

Nearly 5 minutes into the drive, Dean started whining.

"Can I drive the car on the way back?"

She shook her head. "No way Dean. I love you, but this is my baby. No one, and I mean no one, drives my car but me."

"Please B-Mac?" He begged, admiring her Camaro.

"B-Mac?" She questioned.

"Yeah, it's like Brielle, B, and McAlarney, Mac, put together. B-Mac."

She sighed, "If it's all the same, I think I'll stick with Brielle."

"Whatever you say B-Mac." He says, smiling arrogantly.

"Sammy, a little help here."

He shrugged. "Hey, how am I supposed to help? He still calls me 'Sammy'."

Brielle sighed again. "Dean, seriously, I…"

Her sentence was cut off, however, by a giant semi rushing through an intersection and slamming into Brielle's car, on the passenger side, where Dean and Sam were seated.

The bodies of John Winchester's three kids were jarred inside of the car, as it went off the side of the road and over the side of the road. The car then began to flip down the hill until it came to a stop about 4 flips later.

Brielle felt her head slam against her window, steering wheel, and she wasn't sure what else, but she was pretty sure that her and Dean's heads had smacked together. She groaned in pain as she attempted to move, realizing that she definitely had some ribs that were severely bruised, if not broken. She felt blood flowing from the side of her head and from the back of it, falling down her neck and onto the white Superman shirt she was wearing. She was fighting with every bit of strength she had to stay conscious, but it was a battle she was losing.

"Dean….Sam." She managed in a barely audible voice, but she didn't get a reply. She looked over her shoulder, and saw both of them out cold, blood coming out of various wounds and bruises already beginning to form.

Her eyes began to grow heavy, and the darkness began to set in. She allowed herself one glance towards the semi driver, who was walking towards her car now, his eyes pitch black.

"Demon." She barely muttered. She tried to stay awake to protect her brothers, she really did, but first the haziness covered her vision, then the darkness took over completely.

SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN

Dean slowly came to in a small room, with ropes tied tightly to his wrist and ankles, keeping him confined to a chair. He could feel dried blood on the side of his head and was pretty sure he had a concussion. He struggled against the restraints, and his ribs screamed in protest, along with his shoulder, which he was almost positive was dislocated. He kept fighting, despite the pain, but it was no use, he was stuck. _What the…_ then, he suddenly remember what happened.

"We are so screwed." He muttered, as he slowly began to observe his surroundings, and saw his baby brother tied in a chair next to him, still unconscious.

"Sam….Sammy! Wake up!" He yelled

Sam slowly stirred next to him, his eyes searching around the room, frantic and scared. He began flipping out. He instantly calmed down once his eyes fell on Dean. Something about knowing his older brother was okay gave him comfort. He knew that, so long as the two of them were together, they could make it through this.

"D'n. What happened?" Sam groggily mumbled, still trying to become fully coherent. He had a large gash above his right eye, had dried blood that had come from his mouth, and large bruises were forming on his right arm.

"We were in a wreck. Looks like the demons had something to do with it. I think we're in a warehouse somewhere." He said, as suddenly, dark realization filled his eyes. "Where's Brielle?"

Sam instantly straightened at the mention of their little sister. He ignored any pain he might be feeling, and began to look through the room for her.

"Brielle?" They called, searching desperately for their sister.

"D'n. Sam?" A muttered voice answered from behind a wall next to them. "Are you guys alright?"

"We're fine Brielle. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'll be okay." _My ribs are killing me, my head is bleeding, and we're kidnapped by demons that know how powerful I am and want me dead. I'm scared and confused._ She thought the latter, but wouldn't say that. She didn't want to worry her brother.

However, Dean had heard that voice come from Sam right before Dean went to Hell. He knew that voice. The voice of someone who was so scared they could puke, but yet was trying to be strong for everyone else.

"It's gonna be alright Brielle. We're gonna get you out of here."

"I wouldn't be too sure about that." A voice hissed in front of the boys. In walked a menacing man, with balding hair. He had dark, piercing eyes, which flashed pitch black, then back to their normal color. The most disturbing thing about the man, however, was his sick, sadistic smile.

"Who are you?" Sam hissed.

"Well, I'm Rafar, Lucifer's right hand demon. Well, I am now that Lilith's dead. Thanks for the promotion Sammy."

"It's Sam." Dean hissed, saying the words that were on his brother's mind.

"Dean, Dean, Dean. Mind your blood pressure. We can't let anything happen to you."

"And why is that?" Dean raised his eyebrows in a 'bring it' type facial expression.

"Cause we need you guys to agree to fight alongside us. As much as we hate to admit it, you guys are the best this Earth has to offer, and seeing as Sammy has already stepped so far over a line, with releasing Satan and all, and well, Dean, you already know most of the army from your time in Hell, it isn't that big of a stretch. So, what do you say boys? Wanna join the winning side?"

"We already are on the winning side, which isn't yours. No way." Sam hissed.

Rafar smiled in a way that made even Dean fidget in his seat. "Well, we'll see if we can't change your mind."

With that, he strolled out of the room. Sam looked questioningly at Dean.

"What do you think he's going to do?"

Dean sighed, "I don't know, but I don't think it's going to be good."

Suddenly, they heard the door to the room next to them opening and then closing.

SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN

"Hello Brielle. Do you remember me?"

"Rafar. How could I forget a face so ugly?" She hissed, putting up a false appearance of strength and fearlessness. She tried to use her powers to throw him against the wall, but she was too weak and he was too powerful for it to work.

"Brielle, it's good to have you back. We had so much fun last time I saw you. I mean, Alistair can't join us this time, but don't worry, it'll still be worth your wild."

Suddenly, two demons grabbed her on either side, cut her restraints and started leading her somewhere. She didn't struggle too much, until she saw where they were leading her. Once her eyes meet her destination, her bravery failed her and she began to tremble. "Please, not the table. Oh, God please help me! Not the table! Not again! NO!"

Her struggling did her no good, and soon, she was tied to the table. Rafar stood above her, smiling, as a cart was rolled in. She looked over at it and wished she hadn't. She saw them. All the tools that they had used on her the first time, they were all there. Despite her trying to hide them, tears began to flow down her check. She couldn't do this again.

Rafar picked up a knife, and let the light reflect off of it. "Why don't we start with the knives? If I remember correctly, they were your favorite, right?" His grin widened when he saw her tense on the table. He took the knife and sliced away her shirt, leaving her upper body with only a sports bra to cover it.

"Ah, I see you still have the souvenirs from our last encounter. Let's add to the memories, shall we?" He said, commenting on her scars.

Her body began to shake violently as she went into shock, her psyche breaking due to the trauma she had and was about to suffer.

"Glad to have you back Brielle." He said, as he plunged the knife into her abdomen.

Rafar had learned some new tricks and the pain of the cut far exceeded anything she had ever felt. Although she tried to hold it in, a blood-curdling scream found its way through her lips.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Sam, Dean, Castiel, or any of the wonderful characters that Kripke has already had on the show. If I owned them, no offense, but I'd have better things to do than write FanFics. But, I do own Brielle, Rafar, and any other characters who haven't been on the show. I made them, they're mine.

**Special shout out to: **My wonderful roommate, Bethany, who is my Beta and stays up till all hours of the night, listening to my ideas for this fanfic and for helping guide my crazy ideas into believeable story lines. :D

Dean and Sam both jumped as Brielle's scream echoed through the wall.

"Brielle!" Sam yelled, as he and Dean fought against the restraints that were holding them to the chair.

Another scream sounded through the wall.

"Brielle! Leave her alone, you SOB!" Dean yelled, struggling even harder against his restraints.

With every scream, the boys would fight harder against the restraints, but after 10 minutes of struggling, they realized that it wasn't going to work.

As the torture intensified, Brielle's screams changed from screams of pain to pleading. And, when she called out to her brothers for help, a tear slid down Sam's cheek and Dean's eyes filled with water.

She yelled for them, begged them to help her, but there was nothing they could do. Every time she yelled for them, it was as though they could feel the knife wounds themselves.

After what felt like forever to the boys, but was probably only about 15 minutes, Brielle's pleads turned into whimpers of pain, and about 10 minutes after that, the only sound that came from the room next door was the occasional laughter of a demon.

"Brielle, don't you give up on us. Hang on!" Dean yelled, worried that the torture may have been too much for their little sister.

"Yeah. We're gonna get you out of there, just keep fighting." Sam agreed, wondering if she was okay.

Suddenly, the door to their room swung open and Rafar walked in, with blood that was clearly not his own on his shirt.

"What did you do to Brielle?" Sam asked.

"If you hurt her, I'll fudgin' kill you." Dean added, looking at Rafar with pure hatred.

"Oh, come on. Don't be such a sour sport. We were just catching up. I'm sure she'll tell you all about it; well, when she wakes up." He said.

With that, two demons drug the lifeless form of Brielle into the room with Sam and Dean. She was unconscious and looked like she was barely alive. Blood seeped from her exposed abdomen. Her eyes were nearly swollen shut, the black rings already forming around them. Blood came out of her nose, which was swollen and crooked. She had bruises forming all over her body and she was growing pale because of the blood loss.

"Brielle!" Sam screamed, as he and Dean tried to rush to her, only to be held to the chair by the restraints.

"You're dead. You're all dead. I'm gonna to kill you are." Dean hissed, as he saw the damage that had been done to his baby sister.

Rafar got inches from Dean's face. "Go ahead then. Do it."

Dean sat there and said nothing, just glared at the demon, who smiled.

"That's what I thought. When Brielle wakes up, she's in for another round unless you boys agree to join us.

With that, the demons tied Brielle's limp body to the chair. Her neck was unable to support the weight of her head, and her head fell forward.

"Brielle. Hey, can you hear me?" Sam asked.

Brielle didn't respond.

"Come on B-Mac, you need to wake up. We need to know you're okay." The concern was evident in Dean's voice.

"Dean, she looks bad, real bad. What are we going to do?"

"I don't know Sammy. We've got to think of something though, and fast. I don't know if she can hang on much longer."

SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN

As Brielle drifted further into unconsciousness, her mind was filled with a beautiful meadow.

She glanced around, somewhat confused, until she saw Castiel running towards her.

Before she even had time to react, he had his arms wrapped around her in a hug.

All the anger she felt towards him the night before melted away, and she welcomed the embrace, wrapping her own arms around him.

"Are you okay? Are you hurt? Who kidnapped you?" He says, as he pulls you at arms length. Even in her mind, her shirt was bloody and her face was bruised and cut up.

"Rafar." She barely whispered.

"Oh, Brielle. I'm so sorry."

She looked at him and shook her head. "No. Cass, don't worry about me. He's done with me, well, at least for a little bit. But, he said he's going to hurt the boys. You can't let him hurt Sam and Dean. You can't!"

"We're trying Brielle. God help us, we're trying, but we can't find you guys anywhere. You've completely dropped off the map. Even once we find you, I'm sure they've angel proofed wherever they're holding you."

"In my room, in the bottom drawer of my dresser there's a GPS locater. I linked it to Dean's necklace while he wasn't paying attention last night."

Castiel raised an eyebrow at her. "A tracking device?"

She weakly smiled. "The Girl Scout motto: Always be prepared. Now, Castiel, I don't know how much longer I can hold on. It may be a few days, it may be a few minutes, but you have to promise me that you'll save the boys."

"Brielle, we can't…."

"Promise me Cass. Please."

"I will do all in my power to save them."

She smiled weakly. "I thought you'd say that. See, I have an idea. It's really crazy and you aren't gonna be thrilled, but it'll work. Trust me."

SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN

Dean looked over at Sam, whose eyes were starting to glaze over a little bit. Dean could tell he was concussed.

"Sammy, stay with me now, okay?"

Sam looked over at his brother. Although he felt like he'd been hit by a truck _Oh wait, we were. _He thought. But, he drew strength from his brother. He knew they'd be okay, they were the Winchesters. They had to be.

"I'm not going anywhere Dean. How are you doing?"

Dean checked over himself. _My ribs are on fire, my head is throbbing. I think I've lost way too much blood than can be safe. My shoulder is dislocated and I've probably got a nasty concussion. _He thought, but would never say that and worry his brother. "I'm good Sammy. Don't worry about me."

Sam frowned at his brother. He could tell Dean was in a ton of pain, but was hiding it for his sake. He wasn't going to push it, though, and turned his attention back to Brielle.

"We've got to think of something before Rafar decides to hurt her worse."

Dean looked at Sam. "I know. I just hope we can think of something."

SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN

"No, absolutely not." Castiel said to Brielle, shocked at her suggestion.

"Cass, I know it's risky, but think about it. It's our ONLY option. You guys can't get in. We can't get out. The demons will never see this coming."

He still looked at her skeptically.

"Look, it's our last best chance and you know it." She said, her eyes pleading. "Don't let him hurt my family."

He sighed. "You know the others will never go for this. Even if they thought it was a good idea, I've rebelled. They're going to smite me on the spot."

"No, they won't. Others have rebelled too. Make them agree with it, Cass. It's that or we're all screwed, because Rafar isn't gonna stop till we're dead."

"I'll go petition the others." He said. Brielle could tell he was nervous.

"Cass. Please be careful. And hurry. There isn't much time. I can tell."

She wrapped him in another hug. "I love you Cass."

Suddenly, she was yanked from her dream by a sharp pain across her face.

Rafar, who had just smacked her, was right in front of her.

He grabbed her hair, forcing her head back.

"Time to wake up, Brielle."

Pain ran throughout her body and she groaned slightly in pain. She could hear her brothers yelling at the demon to leave her alone.

"Oh, nice to see you're awake. Are you ready to have some more fun?" Rafar asked sadistically.

She glanced at her brothers, and, although she was still scared and was in agony, she drew strength from them. She sat up a little straighter and managed the cockiest smile she could develop through the pain.

"Bring it, fugly."

That earned her another smack, and the pain that shot through her body would have been enough to make a normal person black out. But, she wasn't a normal person. She was a Winchester.

She groaned slightly, and then muttered, "Picking on a teenage girl. Real mature. Real mature."

He glared at her. "You know, you really shouldn't make a guy with a knife mad." He looked as though he was about to slice her open again.

"Hey, leave her alone, you evil SOB." Dean yelled, causing Rafar to turn his attention from her to him.

Rafar smiled slightly, as he walked over to Dean. He sliced him in the gut, to which Dean spat in his face. Rafar reached down and smacked Dean across the face, then punched him in his already pained ribs. Dean groaned in pain. The demon looked as if he was about to do more damage, until Sam began to yell too.

"Hey. Why don't you come over here and try that crap on me, unless you're too scared that I'll kill you, just like I killed your friend, Alistair."

The demon smiled at Sam. "Sorry, Sammy. We can't do anything to you. You're too important. But your brother, well, we can do whatever we'd like to him. Your little sister too.

"Yeah. You'd better kill me, before I find your Dad, Lucy, and send him back to his cage. And believe me, that's where he's going." Dean said, fearless as ever.

He laughed. "Dean, Dean, Dean. You should make promises you can't keep."

The demon raised his hand towards Dean and he began to groan in pain. He had felt this kind of pain before. Rafar was doing the same thing to him that Yellow Eyes had done to him while he was possessing John.

Sam watched in horror as his brother's inside were being ripped to shreds. "Dean!"

He and Brielle struggled against their restraints.

"Leave him alone!" She yelled. _Castiel, get your butt here now! _

Dean eyes began to roll back in his head as he started to cough up blood. "Sammy…" He muttered, seeking his little brother's help.

"No, stop! Dean, hang on!" Sam yelled, looking at his older brother, his hero, with complete helplessness.

"Sorry Dean, Sammy can't help you right now. Do me a favor though. Tell your Dad I said 'hi.'" Rafar hissed, a smile across his face.

**Well, there it is. I know, that's a cliff-hanger and I'm evil. But, I've got to keep you on your toes. PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE review. Let me know what you think, even if its bad. I just want to knows someone, somewhere is reading this. Thanks a ton.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Sam, Dean, Castiel, or any of the wonderful characters that Kripke has already had on the show. If I owned them, no offense, but I'd have better things to do than write FanFics. But, I do own Brielle, Rafar, and any other characters who haven't been on the show. I made them, they're mine.

**Special shout out to: **My wonderful roommate, Bethany, who is my Beta and stays up till all hours of the night, listening to my ideas for this fanfic and for helping guide my crazy ideas into believeable story lines. :D

**Last Chapter:**

_The demon raised his hand towards Dean and he began to groan in pain. He had felt this kind of pain before. Rafar was doing the same thing to him that Yellow Eyes had done to him while he was possessing John._

_Sam watched in horror as his brother's inside were being ripped to shreds. "Dean!"_

_He and Brielle struggled against their restraints._

_"Leave him alone!" She yelled. Castiel, get your butt here now! _

_Dean eyes began to roll back in his head as he started to cough up blood. "Sammy…" He muttered, seeking his little brother's help._

_"No, stop! Dean, hang on!" Sam yelled, looking at his older brother, his hero, with complete helplessness._

_"Sorry Dean, Sammy can't help you right now. Do me a favor though. Tell your Dad I said 'hi.'" Rafar hissed, a smile across his face._

"Why don't you tell me yourself, you bastard?"

From the doorway as a gunshot rang out. Everyone looked towards the door, where John Winchester stood by the door, shot gun in hand.

"Dad?" Sam asked, as Dean looked towards the door, unable to speak and eyes pleading for help.

Brielle sat in shock for a few moments, then smiled weakly. "Thanks Castiel." She muttered, glad that her plan had come to pass.

Although the bullet didn't hurt Rafar, it did surprise him, and the sudden return of John Winchester took him off guard and caused him to be distracted, which is exactly what Brielle needed.

He pinned John to the nearest wall, completely turning his attention from the Winchester children.

Brielle mustered what little strength she had left, and pushed herself and the chair up, then slammed its back against the ground. She held in her screams as the pain caused her to nearly black out. She took a few breathes, refocused, then opened her eyes again, glad to see the chair had broken enough to free her.

She crawled against the ground to Dean, who looked at her, eyes begging for her to help somehow. "It's alright big brother, I'm getting you out of here." She whispered.

He didn't speak or nod, he couldn't. He didn't have the strength to do either. He just looked at her, his eyes telling her he trusted her.

She nodded at him again, and then reached a little further to get to Sam. She reached into his boot and got Ruby's knife out.

She then looked at Rafar and John. John was still pinned to the wall, and Rafar had his hand around his throat, cutting off his oxygen.

"Looks like your time away made your rusty, Johnny boy. That gun won't kill me, or do you not remember that? So, for annoying me, I'm gonna make you watch me kill your kids. Then I'm gonna kill you."

Brielle shakily stood up and raised the knife towards the demon. "Get your hands off of him."

Rafar looked over his shoulder just in time to see the knife coming, and quickly bolted from his vessel to avoid being stabbed.

"Coward." Brielle muttered, as she dropped the knife and clutched her stomach. She slowly fell to her knees, exhausted from everything.

John rushed over to the boys. "Here, Sammy. Help the girl." He said, as he cut Sam's right arm restraint and handed Sam a knife.

"Dad?"

"I'll explain later son, just hurry. We don't have a lot of time."

He looked at his Dad, worried that if he left him, he'd never see him again.

"Sammy, I'm not going anywhere, I promise. Go help her. I'll talk care of Dean and I'll explain everything later."

Sam nodded, as he finished cutting himself free and then, looking at Dean and John one last time, rushed over to Brielle.

"Bre!" He ran over to her and wrapped her in a hug. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry we couldn't stop Rafar."

"It's okay Sammy. I'm okay." She lied, as Sam held her tight, trying to give her some sense of safety again.

They looked over and saw John trying to help Dean.

John quickly untied him, and Dean fell forward. John caught him and held his almost lifeless body in his arms. "Dean. Come on. You're okay, Dad's here now, okay. Remember, nothing bad can happen so long as you're with me. I'll protect you. Just stay with me."

Dean looked up at him. "Dad…how?" He croaked, barely able to speak. "Shh. Don't talk. It's a long story, but we don't have time for that now, son. We gotta move. There's a whole army of demons heading our way."

Sam helped Brielle over to Dean. She looked at the others. "The demons are coming, I can sense them. Hold on to me!"

A bright light filled the room, as Dean, Sam, and John felt the sudden sensation of flying, and as the light faded, they saw they were standing in an open field about 2 miles away, where Castiel and half a dozen other angels were waiting.

Brielle reached out and put her hands on Dean's shoulder. A green light began to form around her hands and flowed around his torso.

"Brielle!" Castiel yelled, as he saw what Brielle was doing, but she didn't stop, she used her powers to hold Cass back so she could finish.

John started to step forward and was going to removed Brielle's hands from Dean, worried she was hurting his son, but Sam grabbed his Dad's wrist. "Trust her." He whispered.

Suddenly, the green light ended, and Brielle nearly fell to her knees, but the barrier she created to keep Castiel out was down, and he reached out and steadied her. "Easy Brielle. I have you."

She looked at him and weakly smiled, as she slowly took some steps backward, leaning on him for support the entire time.

John glared at Brielle. "What did you do to my son?"

"She healed me."

John's head whipped around and he saw Dean standing up straighter. He still didn't look a hundred percent, but his injuries didn't look life threatening anymore.

The enormity of the situation was starting to be understood and Dean still didn't quite understand what was going on. He walked over to John, and stared at him, scared to touch him because he was worried it would prove he wasn't real. "Dad, is…is it really you?"

"Yeah, kiddo. It's me." John said, as he looked at his son. Tears started forming in Dean's eyes as John wrapped his arms around him, a few tears breaking the surface in his eyes as well.

Dean reciprocated the hug. No words needed to be spoken, they just hugged for a while, comforting one another.

Then, John looked over at Sam.

"Sammy." He whispered, but Sam just looked at the ground and started to tear up.

"Dad, I…I did some things that you wouldn't be proud of while you were gone."

John nodded. "I know. The angels told me."

John walked over closer to Sam. "I don't care what you did. You're still my son, Sammy. And I love you, no matter what." He said, as he wrapped Sam in a hug.

"I love you too Dad." Sam said, through his tears.

After a minute or so, a teary eyed John motioned for Dean to come over too, and the three shared a group hug. "I love you too, Dean. I'm sorry I didn't tell you boys that enough before I died. I'll try to get it right this time around."

Dean nodded. "Love you too Dad."

"So, the angels told you everything?" Dean asked.

"Well, not everything. They filled me in on what happened with Lilith, Ruby, and Lucifer. And Sammy, kiddo, you got played; could have happened to. They told me that my kids needed me, so I came running. But, they didn't tell me who the girl is."

Sam smiled. "They didn't tell you about her? Well, you've got to meet her."

"B-Mac! Get over here!" Dean motioned for her, as the three Winchester men turned to face her.

Brielle weakly smiled, then looked at Castiel. "Told you it'd work."

Brielle took a few steps toward them, when suddenly, her legs felt as though they turned to Jell-O and everything started spinning. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head and she fell forward.

As Dean saw Brielle begin to collapse, he ignored the pain from the injuries Brielle did not, or could not, heal and dove forward, caught her, and slowly lowered her to the ground, holding her in his arms.

"Brielle?" He screamed, as Castiel, John, and Sam rushed to his and Brielle's sides.

**Again with the cliffhangers. I know, I'm evil and you all probably hate me. But, please, review this chapter. Pretty please!!!! It's that button right under here and it only takes like 30 seconds and it would just make my day. Please.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Well, here's Chapter 7. I don't know why, but I really struggled writing this chapter. This has been the toughest chapter for me to write so far, so I really hope I did an okay job.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or any of the characters that have already been on the show (Dean, Sam, Bobby, John, Castiel, etc). I tried to steal them from Kripke, but he has a really good security system, so it didn't work. I'll try again though. I do own Brielle, however.**

**Special thanks to my roomie, seamonkeys, for Beta-ing this and for having countless conversations with me about how to go about this chapter. Thanks girl!**

Dean looked up at Castiel.

"What's wrong with her?"

"She overused her powers…again. Between flying you guys out of there and healing you, she's completely drained. That, plus the injuries she sustained during the wreck and from Rafar have sent her body into overdrive. Now, her body is crashing, so to speak."

"Can you fix it?"

Castiel shook his head. "No, we can't heal anyone with angel grace. If she were just a regular human, we could. But, since she isn't…" his voice trailed off.

"Will she be okay?" Sam asked, concerned.

"I don't know. She's lost a lot of blood, and her powers won't be back for a while if she does survive. You need to get the bleeding stopped first though, or there is no way she'll make it."

Dean slowly lifted her shirt to expose her abdomen. He and the others gasped at what they saw. Dean had been through similar torture in Hell, but seeing the injuries on his helpless little sister made him sick.

"Oh, Brielle." He muttered, then composed himself and looked at the others. "We need to get her somewhere safe, and get the bleeding stopped now."

Sam looked at Castiel. "Can you fly us somewhere to help her? Like her house or a motel that's close by?"

Castiel nodded, and put his hand on both Sam and Dean's shoulders. Sam grabbed John's shoulder and, suddenly, a bright light surrounded them all. When it dissipated, the five were in a hotel room.

Dean still had Brielle in his arms and, despite his dislocated shoulder screaming in protest, he carried her over to the nearest bed and laid her down, the pain evident on his face.

The others walked over to the bed and looked at the girl.

"Castiel, I need you to get me a med kit. There should be one in the trunk of the Impala." John said, as Castiel nodded and disappeared.

"Sammy, secure the room. Dean, you sit on that bed and don't move. I'll patch up the girl."

"But Dad…" Dean began to protest.

"No buts. She may have made your injuries non-life threatening, but they're still there and we're not going to push it."

"Dad…"

"That's an or…." John started, but quickly stopped himself. He told himself he wasn't going to be their drill sergeant this time around, he was going to be their Dad.

"Dean, please. We're all back together now, and I don't want to risk losing you. Just listen to your old man and give him some piece of mind until Sammy can assess your injuries. Please."

"Can I at least sit in a chair next to the bed so I can keep an eye on how she's doing?"

John nodded. "Sure Dean. But, if Sammy thinks the injuries are bad enough, you're lying down, got it? And who is she anyway? Please tell you're not dating her. She doesn't even look twenty."

Dean rolled his eyes. "Dad, please. I'm not dating her. It's a long story. Just try to help her and me and Sammy will explain everything later."

John nodded, trusting his eldest son's judgment, turned back to the girl and began to assess her injuries as Dean sat down next to Brielle and held her hand.

"It's okay B-Mac. I'm right here. Sammy too. You're going to be okay." Dean whispered in her ear.

Suddenly Castiel appeared with the med kit in hand. He silently handed it John. He quickly took and started digging through it, then diligently started to clean the wounds on Brielle's abdomen.

Cass looked around. "I need to leave."

"Cass, she's going to want you here when she wakes up." Dean said, not looking up from his sister, who was disturbingly pale.

"I'm going to go try to find others to go after Rafar. When he attacked her, he declared war. There are very few angels who won't want to lay him to waste now. This may actually reunite most of the Host of Heaven."

"Well, you just make sure you save a piece of him for us." Dean said, and Castiel nodded before he disappeared.

Sam walked over to them. "Room's secure. How is she?"

John sighed. "Well, she's going to need a lot stitches, and she's got 3 broken ribs and probably a concussion."

"Is she going to make it?" Dean asked, looking thoughtfully at his Dad.

"I don't know Dean. She's lost a lot of blood. She's going to need a transfusion once we get the bleeding stopped. I don't know how we're going to manage that one."

"I'll give the blood." Sam quickly volunteered, and Dean nodded in agreement.

"Yeah. Me too."

"Boys. That won't work. We don't know if our blood types will be compatible or not. We don't even know her blood type."

"It's A-Positive, and our blood types will be compatible." Sam said.

"How can you be so sure son?"

"Cause she's our sister." Dean quietly said, looking up to meet his father's gaze.

"Wait, she's what? Dean, how hard did you hit your head?"

"Dad, her name is Brielle McAlarney. She was born on November 29th, 1990 to Eva McAlarney, who had met her father on a hunt in Kentucky in February of that year." Sam elaborated then looked at his Dad, wondering if he had made the connection.

He looked at the boys, shocked. Then John looked down at the girl on the bed whose abdomen he was stitching up. He studied her, using all the skills he had developed over the years to analyze the situation. He didn't know how he hadn't seen it before.

He gently brushed some hair out of her face as he smiled.

"She has my ears."

"She has your smile too, and your nose." Sam added, knowing that his Dad couldn't tell because of all the bruises and cuts.

"Sammy, that's a nasty cut on your forehead. Why don't you and Dean go into the bathroom and get each other stitched up."

"But Dad…" Dean started to protest, but then stopped, knowing his Dad needed a few minutes alone with his newly found daughter.

"Okay, but, I'm coming back in here as soon as we're done though."

John nodded his agreement, as Dean squeezed Brielle's hand before he stood up. Sam quickly kissed her on the forehead, then helped Dean into the bathroom, ready to address the injuries Brielle hadn't.

Once the boys were in the other room, John looked at Brielle and ran a hand through her hair.

"Hey Brielle. I know you don't know me, but I'm your father. Now I need you to be strong and pull through for me, okay? I don't want to lose you before I know you."

He started to stitch her up again, but was much gentler than he was before.

About an hour later, the boys came out of the bathroom. Sam had a bandage above his eye and Dean's right arm was in a sling and he walked They looked at their Dad, who was sitting back in a seat next to Brielle with the transfusion device running between the two of them.

"How is she?" Sam asked.

"She's stable, but isn't out of the woods yet. She had to have a lot of stitches on her head and stomach, and there was a gash on her arm I had to sew shut. I went ahead and set her nose since it was broken. I'm just going to leave her ribs for now, until she's awake and can sit up for us to wrap them. She's almost got enough from the transfusion, probably just needs about 10 more minutes. But, once she wakes up, we're gonna have to get somewhere safer than this hotel room, so we're going to need a car. Sammy, would you mind calling Bobby and letting him know where we are? That way he can bring the Impala to us?"

"I already did. Luckily he was already close by, so he should be here anytime. He said he's going to pick up some supplies and stuff on the way."

"Good."

Dean sat down in a chair next to Brielle, while Sam sat on the side of her bed. Dean held Brielle's hand, while Sam put a comforting hand on her knee.

"Dad, where were you? How did they bring you back?" Sam asked, looking thoughtfully at his father.

"Honestly I don't remember a lot of anything. I was happy and at peace, I remember that much at least. And, I was with your mother."

Dean felt a lump form in his throat at the mention of his beloved mother, Mary Winchester. "H-How was she? Was she happy?" He stammered.

"Yeah. She was happy, and just a beautiful as ever. Then, Castiel showed up at told me that my kids needed me, and your Mom told me to go and that she'd be waiting until I got back."

Sam looked at the ground, tears forming in his eyes. "I'm sorry Dad. If I wouldn't have screwed everything up, you'd still be with Mom."

"Sammy, don't do that to yourself kiddo. You and Dean are my sons, and there isn't a thing in this world I wouldn't do for you. Don't worry, I'll get to see your mom again. We all will."

The Winchester men started looking around the room, not wanting to meet each others gaze during the uncharacteristic "chick-flick" moment.

Finally, John cleared his throat and broke the silence.

"So, you boys want to fill me in on what's happened since I've been gone? The angels told me some stuff, but I want you have to say about everything."

The boys reluctantly sighed. They didn't want to tell their Dad a lot of the things they had done, but they also didn't know how much. They looked at each other and nodded, knowing they were going to have to tell their Dad the whole truth and nothing but the truth.

"Okay, but no interrupting until we're done. If we get your commentary on everything, we'll never get through all of this." Sam said, to which John nodded.

They explained everything, sparing very few details. They told John everything, from Sam being killed and Dean selling his soul to Dean torturing souls in Hell and Sam sleeping with Ruby and drinking her blood.

They then explained how Dean was rescued from Hell by Castiel and how they tried to stop Lilith from breaking all the seals, which they failed epically at. They talked about Anna, Uriel, Zechariah, Chuck, and everything in between. They told him about how Sam killed Lilith and unknowingly broke the final seal, setting Lucifer free.

Then they told him how Brielle had entered their lives, saving them from Zechariah. They reiterated the stories that Brielle and Castiel had told them about her; her being kidnapped and tortured by Alistair. Finally, the tale came to an end and John just stared at them then shook his head.

"Well, Dean, although I'm not thrilled you sold your soul, it doesn't surprise me. You always were willing to do anything for Sammy. The pit is a horrible place and the fact that you held on for 30 years makes me proud. No one, no one, blames you for what you did. And Sammy, you got played by that demon. She used the fact that you were an emotional wreck after Dean's death to lure you in and get you to trust her. You were in a dark place, and that could have happened to anyone. We'll make it right, don't worry."

"You're not mad?" Sam asked, shocked.

"No Sammy, I'm not mad."

"Christo." Dean said, to which John rolled his eyes.

"Dean, I'm not possessed. You boys have done good, you just made a few mistakes along the way. The only thing I'm mad about is that those no good angels never told us about Brielle. We could have kept her safe if we had known." John said, the anger clear in his voice.

Castiel chose that exact moment to suddenly appeared in the room.

"How is she?" He asked.

Instead of responding, John stood up and got in Castiel's face.

"She'd be a lot better if we would have known about her before now. We could have kept her safe." He said in a low, menacing growl.

"I know that you're mad and it's hard for you to understand, but everything we did, we did to keep her safe."

"And, you did such an excellent job keeping her safe thus far, didn't you? Maybe if you had told us, we could have kept her from being tortured, twice!"

"Yeah, instead of being tortured, she would have tortured souls in Hell or become addicted to demon blood, like the two boys you raised, who are so desperate for affection that they sleep with demons and fallen angels to fill the void of never being loved by a parent."

John, having heard enough, socked Casteil across the jaw with a right hook. John knew it wouldn't hurt him, but dang it, he couldn't help himself.

"Don't you ever say that I didn't love my boys."

Castiel glared at him, and it looked like everything was about to erupt, until Sam stepped in between the two of them.

"Okay, everyone needs to chill out. Castiel, maybe it'd be best if you left for a little bit."

"I'm not…"

"Castiel, please. Us killing each other is not going to help Brielle any, okay."

Castiel finally nodded and disappeared. Once he was gone, Sam looked at his Dad.

"Dad, you've got to calm down. Everything Castiel has done was in an attempt to help us and keep her safe."

"I don't care, Sam. He shouldn't have kept her from us. People, especially in our line of work, have a right to know who their family is."

Dean scoffed. "Yeah, like you got a lot of room to talk." He muttered.

"Excuse me?" John raised an eyebrow at his eldest.

"Oh, don't act like you didn't do the same exact thing with Adam."

"Dean, don't." Sam tried to stop him. They hadn't told their Dad about Adam's death and he didn't know if now was the best time to bring it up.

"Adam? Boys, I'm sorry I never told you about him. How did you find out about him anyway? How is he?"

Dean instantly regretted bring it up. He didn't want to cause his Dad any pain by bringing up Adam's death. "Crap Dad. I shouldn't have said anything. I'm sorry."

"Why? What happened to Adam?"

The boys both looked at the ground, not able to look at their father. Dean shuffled his feet and Sam shoved his hand in his pocket, both too nervous to answer their father's question.

"Dean. Sam. What happened to Adam?" He said, enunciating ever word, the panic he was trying to hold back was creeping through in every word.

Sam sighed. "Dad. He and his mother were attacked by ghouls. They killed them and disguised themselves as them in an attempt to lure you into a trap. We're sorry Dad."

John sighed and looked at the floor, scrubbing his face with his hand. After a few moments, he looked up, and was about to say something, but a knock at the door broke the silence. The Winchester men quickly went into hunter mode, grabbing weapons and positioning themselves to attack, until a gruff voice sounded through the door.

"Would you open the door, you idjits?"

Dean went to the door and quickly opened it, allowing Bobby to push his way inside, bags of supplies in his hand. He sat them down as he saw John. The boys had told him that John was back, but it didn't really sink in until he saw him with his own two eyes.

"John Winchester. Good to see you man, good to see you."

He walked over to him and gave him a quick hug.

"Good to see you too Bobby. Thanks for looking out for the boys. Sounds like you've helped them out a lot since I've been gone."

"Not a problem John. They're family. Speaking of family, where's the newest edition to yours?"

John motioned to the bed where Brielle was lying. Bobby walked over to get a closer look. When he saw her up close, he couldn't believe what he saw.

"You've got to be kidding me."

"What is it Bobby?" Dean asked nervously.

Bobby scratched the back of his head. "Well, you boys are gonna wanna kill me, but I know her."

"You what? Bobby, how come you never told us?" John asked, anger rising in his voice.

"Hey, just calm down, okay. She tracked me down about 5 years ago. Told me she was Eva's kid, she didn't have anywhere else to go, and that she wanted to learn how to hunt. I refused to teach her at first, but she was just so stubborn and wouldn't take 'no' for an answer. She never said who her dad was, and I didn't ask, but I should have realized that only someone with Winchester blood could be that stubborn."

"Why did she come to you?" Dean asked.

"She told me that it was because she read about me in her mom's journal, but now that we know more about her, I'm sure Castiel sent her to me. She stayed with me for about 8 months, learning the ropes and what not, then she made up some story about finding some uncle of hers and was going to go stay with him. This is the first time I've seen her since then."

John sighed and nodded, letting his friend know he wasn't mad at him. Sam looked at his Dad and could see the emotional drain the day had caused. He could tell John needed some time to himself to figure everything out.

"Hey Dad, why don't you go take the Impala for a spin or something. We'll keep an eye on Brielle and call if anything changes."

John could tell what Sam was trying to do, and, decided he was right, he needed to deal with all of this.

"I think I'll do that. Sammy, make sure your brother stays in that bed. He still looks pretty beat up. And, I want both of you taking it easy, okay?"

"Dad…" Dean was about to protest, but John sent him a silencing look. He then grabbed the keys, and headed for the door.

"John." Bobby said, causing John to turn around and look at him. "Be careful out there. If you die again and leave me to take care of these two idjits, I'll find your ghostly butt and pump it full of rock salt. Understand?"

John flashed a weak smile and nodded, before closing the door behind him.

Bobby looked at the boys then reached into the bag, revealing a 12 pack.

"It's been a long day. Figured you boys could use these."

Dean smiled with gratitude. "Bobby, you're a saint."

**Well, there it is, Chatper 7. I don't know how I feel about this chapter, but I'm never happy with any of my chapters. I really hope I did it justice. Anyway, please hit that little button underneath here and let me know what you think. No matter what they say, reviews always bring me joy, so please, leave me a line or two. Thanks.**


	8. Author Note

**AUTHOR NOTE!**

Hey guys. I'm so very sorry that I haven't posted in such a long time. I'm a college student, and, right now, I have two major projects due next week and then finals the week after that. I'm also an athlete and, right now, I'm returning from an injury, so, my schedule right now is crazy busy.

I know, I know, right now I'm making excuse, and excuses are like armpits, everyone's got them and they all stink. But, I really, really, really, need to get these projects done before I can post again.

Know that I haven't forgotten about these fanfics. I haven't, I promise. I will hopefully get to post something this weekend, but if not, definitely the week of the 14th at the absolute latest.

I'm so sorry, but I really have to focus on my grades or I'll lose my scholarships. I hope you guys understand. Thanks a bundle and I'll try to make the next chapter super good since you've had to wait so long.

Much love,

crazy_casey_1167

~Hebrews 12:1~


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sam, Dean, John, or Bobby. Kripke does. I tried to steal them from him once, but he had some Hell Hounds guarding his place and those things are mean! I chickened out, but I will try again. I own Brielle however, just sayin'.**

**Special thanks to my roommate, seamonkeys, for listening to me and giving me advice on how to write this, along with every other chapter.**

Sam sat next to the Brielle's bed, keeping an eye on her. Dean was asleep on the other bed in the room, and Bobby and John had went to the diner down the street.

Sam sighed. He didn't know what to do. Other than the rising and falling of her chest to indicate her breathing, Brielle hadn't shown any signs of life in four days. He worried that his sister was comatose and would never wake up.

Dean was a wreck. His injuries from earlier were almost completely healed now, thanks to Brielle, but he now had three broken knuckles from where he had punched his hand through a wall after two days of Brielle not waking up. Dean blamed himself for Brielle's state. He thought that if she hadn't healed him that she would be fine. Sam reminded him that if she hadn't healed him, he would have died.

"Better me than her," was all Dean had replied.

And John, well, he had been quite, real quite. He just sat next to Brielle, holding her hand, feeling as though he had never been there for his daughter, and now that he was, there was nothing he could do to help

John hadn't abandoned his post next to Brielle the entire time, except to shower and use the restroom. He even slept in the chair, which was killing his back, but he was going to be there when Brielle woke up, he vowed.

It had taken Bobby practically carrying him out the door for John to leave. But, after Sam reassuring him nearly two dozen times that he would not leave Brielle's side until he got back, he reluctantly left, leaving Dean and Sam to watch after Brielle.

Dean had taken a pain pill for his hand around a half-hour earlier, and was passed out on the bed no more than three minutes after his father and Bobby had left, leaving Sam to watch after the youngest Winchester.

Sam took Brielle's hand in his and made small circles on the back of her hand with his thumb. He had seen man sides of Brielle since he had met her: Their kick butt savior, a scared teenager, someone hurt by the only person they thought they could trust, a caring sibling, a fighting spirit, and a self-sacrificing hunter. But, in all that time, he had never seen her look so broken, so vulnerable. She looked like a helpless child sleeping. She was pale, scarily pale, causing the dark bruises on her face to stand out even more. He frowned, as he moved a piece of hair from her face.

"You know, I heard Dad talking to Bobby today, and he said that he doesn't even know what color your eyes are. Why don't you open your eyes so he can tell the color?"

"They're…green. Now shut up…and let me sleep." A quite and strained voice whispered from the bed.

Sam's eyes immediately shot down to the bed, as his hand unconsciously gripped hers tighter.

"Bre?"

She slowly moved her head to the side to face him, as her eyes fluttered open. She couldn't open them the first couple of tries, but she finally got them to stay open.

"The one…and only." She managed to mutter.

"Thank God you're alright. We were so worried!" He said, as he reached down and kissed her on her forehead. Sam had always been the most affectionate of the Winchester men he just didn't get to show that side of himself a lot.

Brielle was about to ask for some water, but before she could, Sam was unscrewing the lid to a water bottle. He gently lifted her head up with one hand and held the bottle with the other. He helped her drink about a fourth of the bottle slowly before he pulled it away.

"Are you guys okay?"

"Yeah, Brielle, we're fine."

"Dean?"

"He's fine Bre. Thanks to you. He's fine. He's just asleep on the other bed."

"Dad?"

"He's good. Just worried about you. He hasn't left your side since you got hurt four days ago. Bobby dragged him out of here to get him a bite to eat. You remember Bobby don't you?"

A slight smile developed at the corners of Brielle's mouth. Bobby had been like family to her for eight months. She had missed him and his trucker hats.

"Yeah."

"How are you feeling?"

She gave Sam a sarcastic and hateful look.

"Okay. That was a stupid question. I'm just….I'm new at the whole big brother thing. I'm not really sure what to say to make you feel better or whatever, you know? That's always been Dean's job."

Brielle smiled, as she squeezed his hand.

"You're doing a great job. And, just so you know, I feel like I was hit by a semi."

"That's cause we were." Sam smirked, as Brielle tried to sit up.

"Woah, easy. Don't try to sit up just yet. You've had a rough couple of days and need to rest."

"Sam…"

"Brielle, please. We've been going crazy, wondering for days if you were ever going to wake up. Please, just stay still for a while, at least until you get your legs back under you."

She slowly nodded, but groaned at the motion. The pain shooting through her body was unbelievable.

"Staying still and not moving sounds like a good idea, Sam."

He frowned at his little sister's grimace. He grabbed a pill bottle from the nightstand and took two of them out, handing them to Brielle.

She gratefully took the two painkillers and swallowed them.

"Now, I bet you're hungry."

"Starving. I seriously think my stomach is eating itself."

"Geez. You're starting to sound like Dean."

"You say that like it's a bad thing. Who are you talking to Sammy?" Dean asked, sitting up in the bed opposite them.

Brielle slowly turned her head to face him, despite the pain she felt. "Hey Dean-o."

"Brielle?" Dean asked, completely shocked. Before Brielle or Sam could even blink, Dean was by Brielle's side, sitting on the bed next to her.

"Hey kid. You okay?"

"Yeah. I'm good. Are you?"

Dean nodded and smiled, before his look turned serious.

"Brielle. Don't you ever do anything like that again! You could have gotten killed."

"But I didn't, and you would have died had I not. It was worth it."

"Just…please. Be more careful. Please. Just because you're a Winchester doesn't mean you need to be self-sacrificing."

"Yeah it does." Sam and Brielle said at the same time then chuckled at each other. Dean just rolled his eyes.

"Okay, now I'm hungry, and I know Dean's hungry too. So, is there any way we can get some food?"

Sam nodded, as he got out his phone.

"I'll call Dad, let him know you're up, and have him pick up some food on the way back. What do you want?"

"Chicken nuggets and fries."

He nodded, as he reached into his pocket and produced his phone. His Dad didn't yet have a cell phone, so he called Bobby's.

"Bobby. Hey. Let me talk to Dad."

"Dad, she's up. Brielle's awake."

"Yeah, she's fine."

"I already gave her the medicine."

"Yeah, she asked about you."

"I figured as much, but she's starving, can you pick her up some food?"

"Chicken nuggets and fries."

"Alright Dad. Love you too."

He hung up his phone and smiled. "They're on their way. "

The boys had figured that it would take John about 15 minutes to get back to the room, so needless to say, they were shocked when John and Bobby pulled in after 6 and a half minutes.

John blasted through the door like a bull in a china shop, anxious to see his daughter. When his eyes landed on her, awake and alive, he sighed with relief. They just looked at each other for a moment; taking in the moment that had been 18 years in the building for Brielle and 4 days for John.

Bobby walked in behind John and smiled at the relief that had washed over the Winchester men's faces. He didn't know if the boys would have been able to handle losing another loved one.

"Hey sweetie. Do you remember me?" Bobby asked her.

"Of course I remember you. How could I forget B. Singer?"

He smiled. Brielle had been in somewhat of a "gangster" stage while she stayed with him, and had dubbed him with that nickname.

"Glad to see you're awake kiddo. Your family here almost wore a rut in the carpet from pacing so much." He said, as he ran his hand through some of her hair. Then, after placing a McDonald's bag on the nightstand, turned to Sam and Dean.

"Boys. We didn't get you anything to eat. Why don't you come with me and I'll take you to the diner. I didn't get to eat any either. We stormed out of there before we got our food."

"Wait. Guys. I don't know if you remember what Cass told you, but my powers are like rechargeable batteries. That last little stunt used all my juice. I'm going to be powerless for at least a few more days. We need to get back to my house, where we're safe before the demons find out I'm a sitting duck."

"We'll leave after we all eat. Don't worry, we'll take care of any demon stupid enough to try something. Boys, let's go."

"Bobby, Brielle just woke up. We want to stay with her."

"Boy! Get your lily white butt in the Impala now, before I break your other hand."

"Break your hand?" Brielle looked at Dean, confused, until she saw the tape wrapped around his hand and knuckles.

"Dean, what happened?" She asked concerned, trying again to sit up in the bed.

Dean, however, quickly took his good hand and pushed her back down to the bed.

"I'm okay Brielle. I'll tell you about it later. Me and Sammy are going to go with Bobby now. We'll be back kid. Get some rest." He bent down and kissed her on the forehead as he stood up and walked towards the door.

"I've been resting for four days." She protested.

"Don't argue. Get some rest." Sam reiterated, as he too kissed her forehead and left the room too.

Bobby nodded at John, before closing the door behind him.

John sat down next to Brielle and smiled awkwardly at her, but didn't say anything. Neither one of them said anything for a long time.

Finally, Brielle decided to break the silence. "Well, congratulations. It's a girl."

John looked up at Brielle and chuckled. He had so much he wanted to say to her. _I'm sorry. I should have been there for you. I would have been there for you had I known about you. I would have protected you. I know we don't know each other yet, but you're my daughter, and I love you. I always will."_

The words got caught in his throat though. And he began to trip over his words.

"I….I'm…I guess…."

"Please, just stop."

He raised an eyebrow at her.

"This is awkward. As awkward as it gets. You don't know what to say. I don't know what to say. So, I'm just gonna go off the top of my head. I'm Brielle Lynn McAlarney. I'm 18 years old. My birthday is November 29th. My favorite color is green and my favorite food is Chocolate chip pancakes and bacon. When I get upset, I work out or go kill something evil. If I can't do either of those two things, I eat skittles and drink the pop _Big Red._ My favorite movie is 300 and my favorite band is Hawk Nelson, although I'll listen to almost any kind of music. Except Bluegrass, and Castiel loves that crap, so sometimes, life sucks. I know more about cars than most mechanics. Oh, and I hate fulgy demons who kidnap my family and mess up my freakin' car."

John smiled at his daughter. She knew that he couldn't say what he wanted to, didn't know how, but she wanted to get to know him so badly, so she gave him an opening.

"Well, I'm John Eric Winchester, and I too hate fugly demons who kidnap my family and mess with my freakin' car. I guess I'm technically 54 years old. My birthday is December 9th. My favorite color is blue and my favorite food is a double bacon cheeseburger, that's where your brother gets it from. When I get upset, I kill evil things, work on cars, or clean my weapons. My favorite movie is _It's a Wonderful Life_, but don't tell your brothers, because they'll never let me hear the end of it. My favorite band used to be the Beach Boy, but the Dean hated listening to them, so I grew to love Zeppelin."

Brielle smiled at him, unable to hide the joy she felt finally having her father there and actually talking to him.

"Dean didn't like the Beach Boys? Are they not American?"

John chuckled. "I'm not sure. I think he may have been switched at birth."

Brielle chuckled back, as her father's face suddenly grew serious. He grabbed her hand and gently held it in his own.

"Brielle. I want you to know how sorry I am that I wasn't there for you…"

"You didn't know."

"That doesn't matter. At least not to me. I should have been there. A father should be there for his child. I wasn't, and for that, I will always feel guilty. I missed out on so many things with you, and I'll never get a chance to make up those memories, or lack thereof."

"No. But, we can make up for lost time, make new memories….that is, if it's okay if I stay with you and the boys. I mean, only for a while. I don't want to smother you guys."

"Brielle, honey, your brothers and I aren't going to let you out of our sight for the foreseeable part of the near future. You are part of this family now, and you always will be."

Brielle smiled weakly, as tears welled up in her eyes.

"Can I ask you a favor then?"

"Yeah, sure sweetheart."

"Can I….can I call you 'Dad'?"

John smiled brightly as tears threatened his eyes. He leaned closer to her.

"Brielle, you can call me whatever you like. But, I'd love for you to call me 'Dad'.

She smiled even brighter at him, as he kissed her on the forehead then held her close to him. Tears escaped her eyes as he buried her head into his chest and hugged him tight. They stayed like that for a while, until he finally broke the hug and smiled down at her, his own eyes misty.

"Now, I bet your starving. How about that food I promised to bring you."

"Please. I think my stomach is going to dissolve if I don't get some food soon."

John smiled at her as he handed her the food and then reached into the bag and got his own cheeseburger from the bag and fries.

"Crap. Looks like they only gave us one of the orders of fries I ordered." John said, somewhat frustrated.

"Its okay Dad, we can share."

John looked at his daughter and smiled, as he offered her a fry, which she gladly took it and plopped in her mouth.

**Well, there it is, Chapter 9. Hope it didn't dissapoint, because I totally put off doing my paper ANOTHER night to write this. (A college kid waiting til the last minute to do thier paper! Who'd have thunk it?) Anyway, I'll try to update this weekend or later next week sometime after my finals, which end on Wednesday. Now, there's this handi-dandi little button under here where you can leave reviews. Please do so and let me know that my procrastination was not in vain. :D Thanks!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone, other than Brielle and anyone else I make up. I asked Santa for the boys for Christmas, but as of right now, I still don't own them. We'll just have to wait and see what tomorrow holds.**

The ride back to the Brielle's house was pretty uneventful. Although she had been unconscious for four days, she was still exhausted and slept nearly all of the 6 hour trip.

Castiel hadn't made an appearance since him and John's blow up, but unbeknownst to the Winchesters and Bobby, he was visiting with Brielle while she was sleeping.

As they pulled into Brielle's garage, John carefully took Brielle out of the backseat, as not to wake her up. He was about to carry her to her room, when she slowly stirred awake in his arms.

"Dad. What's going on?" She asked groggily.

"We're at your house Brielle. Just go back to sleep okay, we'll talk in the morning."

"Wait…you need to know where to stay. Your rooms down there. The angels helped me decorate it before you…passed on." She said weakly, as she pointed to the room at the end of the hall that she had skipped during Sam and Dean's tour of the house.

John nodded, as he walked over to the door and opened it, and was completely taken aback by what he saw. His room was decorated to suit him, just like the boys' rooms had been. He looked around and saw a bulletin board to post research on, a new journal, and pictures of the boys and him when they were little.

He was about to thank her and ask her about the room, but stopped when he looked down and realized that she was asleep again.

He carefully carried her to her room, placed her on the bed then tucked her in. He smiled at his slumbering daughter.

"Goodnight Princess, sweet dreams." He said, as he bent down and gently kissed her on the forehead.

He quietly closed the door behind him as he walked to the kitchen. Dean handed him a beer, which he gladly accepted.

"Long day, huh."

"Long week more like it."

Bobby nodded. "Well, I hate to cut our little party short boys, but I'm exhausted. Anyone know where I can stay?"

"There's a guestroom down the hall next to my room, Bobby. It's on the left." Sam said.

Bobby nodded, as he stood up from his chair and headed to his room.

Dean looked at his Dad. "Dad, do you really think that Brielle was right? That the demons will come after her?"

"I don't know son, but if they try, they aren't getting in this house, because the way she described it, it's basically evil-proof. And two, we'll just kill 'em if they come anywhere near her."

Sam and Dean nodded, completely agreeing with their Dad.

John smiled. "Come on boys, let's get some sleep. We're going to need it."

The boys did as they were told and headed to their rooms.

John was headed that way, when he saw what looked like a senior picture of Brielle on a bookshelf. He thought for a moment, then smiled as he took the picture from its place and walked back to his room. He found the cabinet that had the picture of him and the boys on it, then placed Brielle's picture next to it.

He then crawled into bed and slept soundly for the first time since he had come back.

The next two days went by pretty uneventfully, with Brielle staying in her room, resting the entire time, while the guys did research to try to find the colt.

The third day, however, John was abruptly awoken from his sleep by some insanely loud music coming from the basement.

"What in the world?" He mumbled, as he looked at the alarm clock, which read 6:45. He slowly slung his legs over the bed and groggily walked to the door. As he entered the hallway, he saw Dean, Sam, and Bobby looking bewildered at each other.

"An idea what's going on?" Sam asked, wiping at his eyes.

"Not a clue, but I swear, I throwing that stereo into the fireplace." Dean said, obviously the least morning person of the group.

The group slowly made its way to the basement doors and walked downstairs. As they did the lyrics to the song became clear.

_I'd take a bullet for you._

_Bleed all my blood out for you._

_Be taken hostage_

_Under the knife's edge_

_Pay all the ransom for you._

_Do the hard time for you._

_(oh-oh)_

_Under bright lights for you_

_(oh-oh)_

_Bring on the pain, yeah_

_The ball and chain, yeah._

_Be executed for you._

_I'll cover for you_

_Take the hit_

_I'm your alibi_

_I've got your back._

_I'm living everyday just to die._

As they reached the bottom of the stairs, they saw Brielle sparring with a large muscular man that they'd never seen before, as Castiel looked on. The stranger was tall, with dark, buzz cut hair. He had sky blue eyes and looked like he was probably a linebacker at one point in time in his life.

The male hunters barely noticed him though. Instead, they couldn't believe what they were seeing from Brielle. The boys had seen a glimpse of her fighting ability before, but they didn't remember her fighting this gracefully. It seemed as though she dodged nearly every blow that the large man sent her way, and also had a counter attack too.

John couldn't help but beam with pride at his daughter. Most of the marines he had served with would have trouble fighting her.

Finally, after watching a good three minutes, during which the boys were not noticed, Brielle finally gained the upper-hand, and took the guys legs out from underneath him. She then knelt down, placing a knee on his chest, and pulled her right arm back, as if she was about to punch him, but didn't. Instead she stood up, and helped the man up.

"Good. But still not good enough. Again." The mystery man said, as he dusted himself off.

"Guilo, we've been at this for like twenty minutes. Please, I'm tired and still really sore. I don't think I can fight anymore." Brielle protested, while absentmindedly clutching her ribs. She wasn't trying to whine, but she was in a great deal of pain, had been since they started, but had just fought through it. She just couldn't anymore.

"Do you think that the demons are going to care that you're sore? That you're tired? No! They will attack with greater intensity. You can't show weakness. You must fight through it. Now, again!" He demanded, getting into a fighting stance.

"I believe she said you were done." Dean hissed, as he and the other stepped forward.

The man whom Brielle had called Guilo turned and glared at the small group of hunters. "This does not concern you. Now, leave us so we can continue our training."

"One, she's family, so it does concern us. And two, if she said you're done, then you're done. Understood?" Sam said, crossing his arms.

"She's weak. She needs to train. The demons…"

"We'll handle the demons. And of course she's weak. She just woke up from being unconscious for four days after being tortured and in a car wreck. She has broken ribs and more stitches in her gut than I can count. She shouldn't even be out of bed, let alone sparring. She's done, and that's final." John said.

"What gives you the right…" Guilo spat out, taking a few steps towards John.

"I'm her father. That's what gives me the right." John said while matching Guilo's actions until the two were toe-to-toe, with Sam and Dean flanking their father.

"Bobby, Castiel. Some help." Brielle said, appealing to the only two in the room who were still calm. The two stepped forward and pulled their respective friends apart.

"Simmer down there John. You don't even know who or what you're dealing with her. You too boys." Bobby pleaded, pushing John back, standing between him and Guilo.

"Brother. You must remain calm. These hunters are all very important." Castiel said, almost mirroring Bobby's actions.

"Well, now does everyone agree to play nice?" Brielle asked in a school-teacher type manner.

The Winchester men all reluctantly nodded, and then she turned to Guilo, who continued to glare at John.

"That means you too, G-Lo."

He rolled his eyes and nodded, before she continued.

"Guilo, this is my family. Guys, this is Guilo. Guilo is one of the angels that's been training me for as long as I can remember. We were just brushing up on some fighting skills."

"Brielle, honey, that's really dangerous. You have stitches and broken ribs. You could hurt yourself worse." John's fatherly tone clearly showed his concern.

"Dad. I know. I didn't even want to train, but you can't really fight with angels, you know?"

"Wait. Chuckles made you spar? After you told him you were too sore? You son of a..." Dean began towards Guilo until Bobby grabbed him and stopped him, restraining him from doing anything dangerous or stupid.

"Look, everyone just needs to calm down. Guilo just forgets sometime about how frail I am because I'm human. I asked to be treated like any angel in the garrison a long time ago. He just doesn't realize when that request should be ignored."

She turned to the large man. "Guilo, they're right. My ribs are on fire and I probably busted a stitch or two." She looked down and noticed a small amount of blood showing through her shirt.

"Yep, sure did. I know you mean well and are trying to prevent what just happened from ever happening again, but we're going to have to wait until I get my powers back to get training again. Besides, I've got to honor my father. That's the rules and you know it. Our boss wrote the book."

Guilo gave John and the boys a hateful look, to which Brielle took in a sharp breath. "Guilo, same rules apply to you that apply to any angel. Mess with my family or threaten them in any way and I will take them out. Keep giving them that look, I'm gonna take as a threat, and stab you in your face."

He sighed then nodded. He didn't take Brielle's threats personally, but he knew that she would protect her family at all cost. In fact, that was one of the things that let him know he would never have to worry about her fighting for the other side, like some angels had done. "As you wish Brielle. Castiel will let me know when you are healthy again."

After he spoke, he disappeared and Bobby relaxed his position. He instantly regretted it though, as John rushed forward and grabbed Castiel by his collar and got in his face, giving the boys déjà vu from the scene at the hotel days before.

"Are you crazy? You saw Brielle in that hotel room. You know how bad she was hurt and you just sat by and watch her put herself in danger yet again? Are you nuts?"

"My orders have always been to make sure she's ready for this war."

"Screw you and your orders. Are they more important to you than her or something? Because, in the short time I've known you, that's sure how it seems."

"I can't expect you to understand the inner workings of the Heavenly Host."

"I think I've got a pretty good idea. You just use us humans like little pawns in your chest game. Well, I for one, hate games, so you can take that chess board and shove it up your…"

Brielle, who didn't know about the brewing animosity between her Dad and Castiel, stood in shock for a few moments, before finally running between them and separating them.

"Alright, everyone needs to take the testosterone level down a notch, okay? Seriously, we can't start arguing amongst ourselves. Cass, Dad is just concerned. Dad, I'm fine. Castiel wouldn't let me get hurt. I'm alive and well, and so is everyone else, so let's just cool it, okay?"

"Fine." John bitterly hissed, as he removed his hands from Castiel.

Castiel looked at Brielle. "I must go meet with some other rogue angels about a plan of action. We believe that your strong bond with Michael along with your prominent role in the upcoming days may reunite the host, Brielle."

She smiled. "That's great Cass. Keep me posted."

He nodded before disappearing.

Brielle sighed then looked over at her Dad. "Are you always this overprotective?"

He nodded, as he slung an arm over her shoulders and led her up the stairs. "Yep, guess you're just going to have to get used to it." He said, chuckling.

She laughed a little too, but the action caused pain in her ribs, which were already sore from the recent events, so she kept the laughing to a minimum.

The boys groggily looked at the others. "Well, I didn't get to bed until late last night, so I'm going to catch a little bit more shut eye." Dean said, retreating to his room.

"That sounds like an excellent idea. I'll see you guys in a few hours." Sam followed Dean out of the room and down the hall.

Bobby grumbled something incoherently, as he trudged off to his room, causing John to snicker.

"You going back to bed too?" He asked Brielle.

"Nah. I'm too awake to go back to bed. Heck, it seems like I've been sleeping for six days straight."

"Well, after I fix those stitches you busted, do you want to go get some breakfast then? I'm too wired to sleep too, and if memory serves me correctly, there's a diner not too far from here."

Brielle grinned widely. "That sounds great Dad. Just let me get changed and we can head out."

After both Winchesters had changed, and John fixed Brielle's stitches, they climbed into the Impala and headed towards the diner. It was only about a 5 minute ride, most of which was just spent with Brielle singing along to "Don't Stop Believin' which had been on the radio when they got in. John smiled to himself, glad that his daughter was already so comfortable around him.

They walked into the diner and took a seat in a corner booth. A few moments later, a middle-aged and slightly overweight waitress with dark hair came to take their orders.

"Hey Brielle. Haven't seen you around here in a while. How have you been? And how is that cute foster father of yours. I miss seeing him around here."

"Hey Becky. I know it's been forever. I've been really busy, what with college applications and such. Carl's fine, he's just a little under the weather."

"Well, you tell him that when he gets feeling better, he can come by for some chicken soup on the house."

"Will do. Thanks."

"Good. Oh, and who is this handsome fella' with ya?" She asked, eyeballing John.

"Becky. This is my real Dad, John."

"Oh wow, it's a pleasure to meet you." She said, smiling warmly.

"Well, I'm sure you guys are tired of gabbing with me. What can I get you? Brielle, you want the usual? Chocolate chip pancakes with a side of bacon and a glass of milk?"

"You got it."

"And for you, John?"

"I'll take the same, only I'll take coffee with mine."

Becky nodded before leaving with their order in hand.

"Carl?"

"Castiel. Had to come up with a more common name for him." She explained, as John nodded with understanding.

"John? John Winchester?" A voice questioningly asked from behind them.

John and Brielle looked simultaneously and saw a big burly man standing shocked before them.

"Why I don't believe it. Dustin West? How the heck are ya?" John asked, shaking the man's hand."

"I'm doing great Johnny boy. But, I thought you were dead? What happened?"

"Well, it's a long story. But basically, I got into some deep crap and hand to fly under the radar the last few years. Had to make some people around here think I was dead then got the heck out of dodge on the first thing smokin'. But, now that everything is going on, with the apocalypse and all, I figured I need to come back and help my boys, who think they can single handily stop this thing."

He lied, not wanting to have to explain his involvement with the angels. He knew that a lot of the hunters heard what happened with Sam through the grapevine, and they blamed the angels. He was not prepared to open that can of worms

"Oh, sorry, I'm being rude. Dusty, this is my daughter, Brielle."

Brielle stuck her hand out towards him. "It's a pleasure to meet you, sir." She politely said.

Dustin, however, just stared at her.

"Are you alright Mr. West?" She asked, concerned.

"Brielle. Eva's daughter. I've heard of you. You're one of them, aren't you?"

"Excuse me? One of what?" She asked, confused.

Suddenly, the guy pulled a gun on her and pointed it right between her eyes.

"Dusty! What are you doing!?!" John yelled, standing up to rush at him.

"Sit down and shut up or I'll shoot her right now." He hissed.

John sat down and put her hands up, showing he was cooperating.

"Why Dusty? Just tell me what you want?" He said, as he saw people running out of the dinner, while some people, whom he recognized as hunters, walked towards them.

"She's one of them. One of the angels. They tricked us, and now it's the end of the world." He hissed, as he motioned Brielle out of the booth.

She walked backward with her hands up, looking at her Dad, scared about what to do next.

**Reviews are my favorite. And it is Christmas time. So, they would be great presents. Just saying.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry for how long it has been guys. And, I'm sorry this chapter is kinda slow. I'm really struggling with a bad case of writers block with this story. I hope you understand and I hope this chapter is up to par.**

"Dusty, come on. Put that gun down before you hurt someone!" John yelled, trying to move towards Brielle.

Suddenly, two hunters grabbed him and kept him in place.

More hunters began to crowd around and neither Winchester could tell whose side they were on.

Brielle kept backing up until she reached a wall and couldn't move any more. She was about fifteen feet from John, who was struggling against the two hunters holding him.

Dusty continued to point the gun between Brielle's eyes. "John, I'm sorry, but you're kids got to go, starting with this one."

He flashed a disturbing smile. "Although, it does seem like a waste to kill such a beautiful creature," he said, taking his hand and running it down Brielle's face. "Maybe we could have some fun with her first."

"I'm so out of your league." Brielle hissed, to which Dusty smacked her across the face.

John tried to break free, but was restrained by the other hunters.

Dusty painfully gripped Brielle's checks in his hand and forced her to look at him. "Well, smart mouth, I'd love to teach you some manners, I might do that before I kill you. And don't worry; we'll get your brothers once we're through here."

Brielle glared at him. "If you touch them, I'll kill you."

"Why are you doing this Dusty?" John asked, as he looked to Brielle, wondering what to do.

"Let's face it John. Your family is the reason Hell has been unleashed on Earth. They've got to pay."

"Well, the only way you're going to hurt my kids is if you go through me first." John said as he started to fight against the hunters holding him back. Dusty swung around and pointed the gun toward him.

As soon as Dusty looked away, Brielle high kicked the gun out of his hand, sending it up in the air then swept his legs out from under him. She grabbed the falling gun in midair and pointed it towards the other hunters while pulling another gun from behind her that she had tucked into the back of her pants. She put her foot on Dusty's throat and pointed the second gun at him.

"Now, everybody chill out. And, if anybody else points a gun at my father, they will be dead before they hit the floor, understand?"

The other hunters slowly backed away from John, arms raised, showing they were no longer a threat.

"Look, we're not trying to cause any trouble. We'll just leave, okay?" She said, as she looked at the other hunters, some with undeniable hatred in their eyes.

John hurried to her side. "Are you okay?" He asked, as he checked on her. Despite the fact that she nodded, all he saw was red when he saw the handprint standing out against her pale complexion.

He pulled out his own gun and pointed it at Dusty and shot him in the shoulder.

Dusty lurched in pain under Brielle's foot which she quickly moved. "Don't you ever touch or point a gun at my daughter again!" He then looked at the other hunters, glaring at them. "And, if anyone comes near my children, any of them, I will rip your heart out of your chest and feed it to a Hellhound!"

The other hunters nodded, showing that they knew better than to ever mess with the Winchester family again.

Brielle got wide eyed as the scene before her unfolded. She now understood what Castiel was talking about when he said she had a temper like her father's. "Dad. Come on." She said, pulling him outside.

John stayed behind Brielle, gun drawn, protecting her from the other hunters. She quietly climbed into the passenger seat of the Impala, as John got in the driver's side, slamming the door and peeling out, clearly irate about what had just transpired in the diner.

"Brielle, I'm sorry you had to see how horribly us hunters can act back there." He said, causing Brielle to shake her head.

"You know, you really didn't have to shoot him. I've been hurt worse than that before."

"By Alistair?" John asked, as she frowned.

"Yeah. I tried to go after Lilith alone, and then she sent Alistair after me. He kidnapped me and…" She stopped, struggling to find the words.

John looked over at her and frowned. "Your brother's already told me about it. You don't have to talk about it."

She smiled at him, glad he understood.

"But, I'll tell you this much, he's lucky Sam already killed him, or so help me, I'd…." He stopped, not able to think of what to say. "Well, you know, that will never happen again. No one will ever put their hands on my daughter again."

Brielle smile warmly at him, as they pulled into her garage. She looked over and saw an unfamiliar truck. "You know them?" She asked, wondering who could possibly be at her house.

John nodded with an emotion on his face that she couldn't quite make out. He sighed, as he got out of the Impala, and the two of them headed inside.

John led the way to the kitchen, with Brielle following behind. The events of the day, mixed with already worn out body, were taking a toll on her and she was moving a little slower than usual.

She did her best to keep up, as she walked into her kitchen and saw Bobby, Dean, and Sam talking to two women she had never seen before. One was middle aged, with auburn hair and an average build, while the other was a petite blonde, about Sam's age, who looked out of place next to the seasoned hunters.

John cleared his throat as he walked in, causing the others to turn and see him and Brielle.

"Well, I wouldn't believe it if I didn't see it with my own two eyes. John Winchester, back from the dead." Ellen said, as she walked over to John and gave him a hug. She had forgiven him for Bill's death a long time ago she just wished he would forgive himself.

"Hey Ellen. Good to see you." He said, as he hugged her back, glad to see his old friend again, but still he had an overwhelming sense of guilt about what had happened all those years ago.

"And this must be the pride and joy of the Winchester bunch." She said, motioning to Brielle, who was standing behind John, feeling somewhat out of place amongst the tight knit group of hunters. She smiled as Ellen stuck out her hand.

"Hey honey. I'm Ellen Harvelle and this here's my daughter Jo."

Brielle shook her hand. "Brielle MacAlarney."

"Well, Brielle, it's a pleasure to meet you. The boys have been bragging about you nonstop since we got here. I hope you don't mind the intrusion on our part, but the boys had us come so we could figure out how to stop this whole apocalypse."

"It's no intrusion. Any friend of these guys is a friend of mine. There's a spare bedroom upstairs you two are more than welcomed to stay in."

"Thank you sweetie." Ellen said, smiling warmly.

John looked over at Jo and took a step towards her. He hadn't seen her since she was a tyke and he couldn't believe how much she had grown up. He should have stayed in touch, but he was the reason she didn't have a father, and the guilt he felt when he was around her was unbearable.

"Hey Jo." John said, smiling weakly. Jo stepped forward, emotionless, before she suddenly slapped him across the face.

"Joanna Beth!" Ellen yelled, shocked at her daughter's actions.

"You're the reason he's dead. The demon…"

She didn't get a chance to finish, due to a right hook cutting her off and sending her to the floor. She looked up from the ground and saw Brielle standing protectively in front of John, as he was trying to hold her back, but it didn't seem to be working.

"If you enjoy breathing, I suggest you never touch my father again or raise your voice to him." She said, as John desperately tried to calm her down and get her away from Jo.

"Your father is the reason my Dad is dead." She said, as she stood up, only to be held back by Bobby.

"No, you stupid bimbo. A freakin' hellspawn is why your Dad is dead. Get that through your head."

"Your Dad messed up."

"Oh, and you've never messed up a hunt?"

She looked at her in silence

"We're hunters, crap happens, and people die. Does it suck? Heck yes, but its part of the job, and if you don't want to take that risk, go work in an office somewhere."

"That's easy for you to say, your Dad's still alive."

"Yeah, but I grew up with no parents at all, so don't lecture me."

Brielle glared at Jo and Jo glared back at her, before she looked up at John hatefully.

"Keep looking at him like that, I'll knock your teeth down your throat."

"Your father shouldn't be here. How come he gets to come back from the dead and my Dad doesn't? How is that fair?"

"They brought him back because he's one of the best, if not the best, hunters to ever live and we need all the help we can get to win this war."

"I don't want any help from him."

"Good, then don't let the door hit you on the way out. We don't need you if your going to drag up a bunch of crap that happened forever ago. I'm sorry your Dad died. I know it sucks, because my Mom died too. Now, you can keep getting angry at my Dad and I can keep punching you and knocking you on your butt, or you can get angry at Lucifer and the demons, the real things responsible for your Dad's death, because without them, a lot of people we love would still be alive."

Jo looked at her and nodded, before she glanced up at John. "Sorry John. I know you didn't mean to get my Dad hurt. You weren't very experienced yet and you messed up. I'm sorry."

John nodded, before Jo looked at the others. "I'm, I'm going to go outside for a bit. I need some air."

She walked outside, and Bobby sighed. "This is why I never hunt with more than one woman at a time."

"Excuse me?" Ellen and Brielle both said at the same time.

"What? I'm sorry, but you all try to prove who is Alpha Female and nearly tear each other to shreds in the process."

"Yeah, cause guys never do that. Bobby, didn't you once threaten to shoot my Dad cause he wanted to run a hunt a certain way and you wanted to go about it a different way?" Brielle asked, raising an eyebrow.

Bobby looked away, embarrassed.

"That's what I thought."

"Okay, as entertaining as that showdown was, we've got bigger fish to fry." John stated, anger in his voice.

"What's that Dad?" Sam asked.

"At the diner one of the hunters, an old friend of mine, said that my kids had to die. A lot of the hunters seemed to agree with him. Some of the guys held me back while he harassed Brielle. He almost shot your sister!"

Dean's entire body tensed up. "He pulled a gun on Brielle?"

John nodded, as Sam looked at Brielle closer, noticing the slight outline of a handprint against her face.

"Did he smack you?" He asked, as Brielle nodded.

"Oh, he's dead. I'm gonna rip his lungs out." Dean yelled, as he grabbed his jacket then headed toward the door. "Sammy!"

"Right behind you." Sam said, equally angry, as he started out the door with Dean.

"Alright, alright, everyone calm down." Brielle said, but no one seemed to listen to her.

"I said 'everybody calm down!'" She yelled, causing the boys to stop in their tracks.

"Boys, Dad already shot the guy from the diner in the shoulder. I think he got the point. So, why don't we all calm down? We're already out numbered enough the way it is. We can't afford to go get ourselves killed! They're aiming for you too."

The boys looked at Brielle, reluctant to go back inside. Sam finally nodded, as he sat his coat down and came inside. "Come on Dean, Brielle's right."

"But I want to shoot that guy!" Dean yelled, as Sam shook his head.

"I do too Dean, but if we go in there, we'll get ourselves killed or hurt. We need to focus on the Apocalypse right now."

Dean sighed, "Fine. But once we kill Lucifer, I'm hunting that guy down and making him wish he'd never been born." He slung his coat down on the table, still beyond angry at what he had just found out.

"I still don't understand. Why are they targeting you guys?" Ellen asked.

"They blame the boys for the starting of the apocalypse, and since Brielle is in with the angels, and the angels tricked Sam, that makes her guilty by association in their eyes."

"So, now we're fighting angels, demons, any other fugly bad guy out there, and other hunters. That's just super." Dean said.

Suddenly, Castiel appeared in the kitchen.

"Way to show up after I get a gun pulled on me. Real mature angel boy, real mature." Brielle said, shaking her head.

"I just heard about what happened at the diner. Are you okay?" He asked, walking over to her and putting his hands on your shoulders.

"Yeah, Cass, I'm fine. Worse things have happened. I'm okay" She responded.

"Well, that guy will never bother you again."

"What do you mean, 'Never bother me…' Please tell me you didn't turn the guy into a pillar of salt."

Castiel looked away from her.

"Cass! We've had this discussion. You can't just go and turn people who threaten me into salt. I'm not five, I can take care of myself. I don't need you to fight my battles, none of you. If you guys keep trying to protect me without thinking about it, you're going to end up getting yourselves hurt, or killed."

A wave of dizziness suddenly hit Brielle, as she started to wobble and then grabbed the table to sturdy herself.

"Brielle. Are you okay?" Sam asked concerned, as John and Dean rushed to her side also.

"Yeah guys. I'm fine. Just a bit dizzy, that's all."

John shook his head. "I shouldn't have taken you to that diner. You're in no shape to be out. You need to be in bed resting. Go lay down and get some rest."

"Dad, I'm fine seriously."

"This really isn't up for discussion. Go." John said, as he kissed her on the forehead, and smiled at her.

"Fine." She huffed, as she started muttering something about treating her like she was a child.

Ellen chuckled. "She's quite the spitfire. I'm going to go make sure she doesn't have any trouble with the stairs." She said, before heading down the hallway after the youngest Winchester.

Sam looked at Castiel. "Did you really turn some guy into a pillar of salt?"

Castiel nodded, "I told you, I won't let anyone hurt that girl."

Dean smiled, "Nice! Can you teach me how to do that?"

Castiel raised an eyebrow and shook his head at Dean, who shrugged. "Just wondering."

**Like I said, sorry if this chapter is somewhat of a let down. I promise the next one will be better, or at least I hope it will be, as soon as this writer's block clears up. Please read and review.**


End file.
